La Última Cruzada
by icechipsx
Summary: [DC: Sendokai, AU. Secuela de La Guerra de los Elementos.] A pesar de que la tranquilidad ha llegado a la región, un hecho creará un efecto dominó y hará saltar las alarmas en todos los reinos. Definitivamente, algo no marcha bien. La pregunta es, ¿qué puede pasar ahora que no les haya pasado ya a los guerreros? Demasiadas cosas, todas inimaginables.
1. Prólogo

_**¡HE VUELTO!**_

_**Madre mía como os eché de menos a todos. Os explico unas cuantas cosas:**_

_**1#, sé que os prometí dos historias antes de ponerme con la secuela. La razón por las que no las he subido es porque una de ellas ha sido cancelada y la otra está todavía en el limbo. Quería darle prioridad a ésta antes de nada, y tenía muchísimas ganas de empezar. Necesito práctica y un reto.**_

_**2#, he tardado igual más poco de lo que creíais. Os dije que estaría subida antes de Navidad, igual creíais que sería a mediados de noviembre. El motivo principal es uno de salud. Sé que os importará un bledo y nadie lo leerá, pero tuve un ataque de ansiedad hace unas semanas y me han recomendado que me distraiga. Me dijeron que intentara relajarme, y esto me relaja y me gusta.**_

_**También he vuelto a verme las dos temporadas de DC: Sendokai. SÍ AMIGOS SOY UNA SUPERVIVIENTE PORQUE LO VI ENTERO EN UN DÍA SIN CANSARME. En fin, ahora ya me los conozco a todos mejor. Espero que empiece pronto la tercera temporada...**_

_**Todo lo demás os lo diré en el siguiente capítulo, ñejñej.**_

_**NOTA: eh, hay una parte que empieza en cursiva pero luego está en fuente normal. Se supone que es un flashback. Lo puse así para no mataros la vista y que no lo tengias que leer todo en cursiva.**_

_**¡Disfrutadlo y comentad! - icechipsx ha vuelto.**_

•

Los días habían vuelto a ser normales de una vez por todas en la Región. Laynn, Orhen, Herfredon, Akros, Drissa, Nollia, Icadún y Xenon. Todos aquellos reinos descansaban en paz.

... bueno, relativamente.

Si ahora la heredera de Laynn estaba tan tensa e irritable, valdría más rebobinar en el tiempo y retroceder un poco, una semana después de la restauración de Punta Central, para explicarlo todo.

Al principio, las cosas iban muy bien. La ciudadanía volvía a llevar un ritmo de vida normal y tranquilo, sosegado y sin prisas. Las tiendas abrían a su hora y las flores florecían como debían, de colores y curvadas hacia el costado. Los niños podían salir a la calle para bailar y las fiestas populares se celebraban como era debido. No había cancelaciones, enfermedades, peligros, ¡incluso tormentas!

Parecía que la calma había llegado a la Región lentamente. Había tardado, pero llegó a su manera.

Pero como todos sabemos que pasaría, la dicha y la estabilidad se fracturó. Precisamente por un pequeño incidente.

Un temblor. Fue débil, pequeño y casi imperceptible. Lamentablemente, Fenzy estaba tomando un batido aquel día con Cloe, y éste cayó junto a otros tres. Ellas sí lo notaron, y fueron las únicas que no se lo tomaron a cachondeo. Todos creían que un terremotillo travieso no era para tanto, que era demasiado temprano para que la paz se acabara. Claro que no era para tanto, pero nunca se debía bajar la guardia.

Después de éste, vino otro más fuerte. Éste pilló a Zak en la cama y le tiró al suelo de golpe. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar para quejarse, porque recibió una llamada de Fenzy desde su reino. También lo notaron allí y la gente sí se alarmó aquella vez. Kiet luego visitó a Cloe para preguntarle si lo notó, y ella contestó afirmativamente, frotándose la cabeza y preguntándose que demonios hacía levantada tan temprano.

El tercero llegó el Día de Cartas en Icadún. Éste fue tan fuerte que derribó a todos al suelo. Los niños lloraban aquel día, la gente estaba asustada y los príncipes y princesas, impotentes ante el prodigio de la naturaleza. Incluso Uriah se alarmó por ello. Todos los puestos se hicieron trizas y la celebración se canceló.

El cuarto fue común y lento, pero el quinto y el sexto fueron casi catastróficos. El terremoto sacudió las tierras de Akros en especial, y derrumbó un torreón del palacio. Zak no resultó herido, pero sí tranquilizado por Cloe y sus amigos. La chica estaba hiperventilando cuando oyó la noticia.

El séptimo temblor dejó una advertencia firme en las memorias de todos. Éste sacudió las Montañas Cuarzo y creó una gran brecha tras el palacio del Reino del Hielo Invernal. El palacio estuvo en gran peligro aquel día, pero resultó ser una tontería al fin y al cabo. La brecha aún está abierta cómo una nuez recién partida.

El número ocho supo como respuesta a varias preguntas que la gente se hacía: ¿sería esto para siempre? El terremoto duró ocho minutos con tres segundos según el cronómetro de Lon, que empezó a contar el tiempo con sangre fría y piernas flacas. Temía por la seguridad del pueblo y sobre todo por sus amigos, que, a pesar de no serlo al completo, estaban allí para todo.

"¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Cuándo vendrá el siguiente?" apostaban unos.

"¡Mañana!"

"No, ¡en dos días!"

A Cloe le ardía la sangre en noble indignación respecto a la ligereza con la que se tomaban la pequeña crisis de la Región. ¿No había derrumbado la serie de temblores casas y tejados? ¿No había llorado ya bastante gente? Los ciudadanos seguían tranquilos, y los soberanos rezaban para que siguieran así. Por desgracia, Zak y Cloe se miraban, expertos en esto de las ilusiones. Y sabían que en el fondo, los pueblos sabían todo y no estaban tranquilos. Los dos empezaban a temer de nuevo lo que pudiera pasar de ahí en adelante. Sólo les quedaba abrazarse con amor mutuo y esperar una señal.

El noveno no se llegó a notar mucho, pero el décimo derrumbó árboles en Herfredon. Pero eso no era lo importante. Lo peor de todo fue que pilló a todos en la coronación en Herfredon.

El mismo día en el que Kiet sería el Rey del Reino de los Árboles.

* * *

><p><em>"Par<em>e_zc_o u_n_a niña repipi."

"¡Que va, Fenzy! Deberías ponerte vestido más a menudo, ¡te queda genial!" le insistió Cloe con una esplendorosa sonrisa.

El precioso vestido blanco de Fenzy le llegaba por las rodillas con gasa dejada, suave y muy ligera. Las mangas eran de encaje y le llegaban por los codos, blancas y muy bonitas. La parte de arriba era algo más gruesa y menos liviana, con encaje y tela por debajo, algo apretada. En la cintura se veía que ambas piezas estaban separadas al nacer y luego se habían cosido. Cloe terminó de cerrarle el vestido al subir la cremallera en la espalda.

Por su parte, Cloe llevaba un vestido de color celeste, largo y de princesa de cuento. El escote tenía forma de corazón un poco puntiagudo y con varias capas de tela sobre una base de un material desconocido. A la cintura se le estrechaba una cinta de gasa del mismo color, que ahogaba sus curvas hasta la saciedad con un copo de nieve blanco atado a la tira. La falda no tenía ningún estampado: era lisísima y larga hasta rozar el suelo, color azul claro, color de las nubes mejor pintadas. Llevaba unos zapatos algo más blancos de aguja con plataforma, cuyos tacones tenían un octoedro al final, en forma de punta elegante y bonita. Eran blancos, de terciopelo, de edición limitada.

"Ni se te ocurra sacar fotos." le espetó la pelirrosada.

"Alegra esa cara." le dijo Cloe, sonriendo con mucha satisfacción, "¿De veras quieres que Kiet te vea con esa cara?"

La celebración en Herfredon se celebraba en el castillo del reino, rodeado por un bosque en un radio de 17 metros. Dentro de ese área, había un jardín lleno de vegetación, varios senderos y una fuente justo en el centro. Debías pasar por un puente de piedra para acceder al lugar, ya que el Río Nerva era caudaloso esa temporada y no había más puntos de acceso. Éste se bifurcaba en un punto y rodeaba el área del castillo, y luego se unían de nuevo. El puente se había dejado abierto para que la gente pasara sin problemas. Se había invitado a muchísima gente de todos los reinos, la suficiente para casi llenar el salón de baile. Era un día soleado, algo abrasante, pero agradable.

Ahora, Cloe y Fenzy estaban en una alcoba de invitados, saliendo de la sala y cerrando la puerta. El evento ya había empezado, y ambas querían ir a ver al futuro príncipe antes de la coronación. Debía sentirse nervioso por el acontecimiento, algo inseguro ante todo. Era normal. Después de todo, te enfrentabas al reino entero y ponías toda la carne en el asador.

"Ahora me pregunto dónde estarán esos dos..." murmuró Fenzy andando por el pasillo, algo más rápida que Cloe.

Ésta se apartó su flequillo largo de la cara, poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja mientras intentaba avanzar con los tacones. Se clavaban en la mullida alfombra del pasillo y dificultaban el andar. Intentando no quedarse atascada por todos los medios, caminó más ligeramente, con los brazos estirados a los lados. No acostumbraba a llevar tacones tan altos, y menos mal que no andaría mucho, si no, pobres pies.

"Deben estar abajo, en el vestíbulo." especificó la peliazulada, ganando equilibrio, "Ya oigo a la gente hablando. No saben hacer otra cosa."

Las dos se asomaron desde una columna del pasillo. Tanto ese palacio como el de Laynn tenían dos alas, izquierda y derecha, conectadas por pasillos en todos los pisos. En el piso bajo, una gran abertura en la pared se abría en el medio, dando paso al vestíbulo y salón de bailes. La única diferencia con el del Reino del Hielo era que no había una sola escalinata escaleras, si no dos que bajaban hacia los lados. Entre ambas había una porticada que debía llevar al laboratorio. Todos los reinos tenían un laboratorio en los palacios, ya fuera para exploración de enfermedades o desarrollo de pociones.

Había gente de todos los reinos de la región, con vestidos de todos los colores y formas: si una llevaba un vestido de bailarina, algunas vestían vestidos de gala concebidos para ser de boda. Otros lucían esmóquines y algunos iban con los pantalones y la camisa. Los más chulos llevaban polos y vaqueros. Eran en su mayoría estudiantes de magia experimental, gente que no nació con un elemento y solían llamarse los Unánimes. No tenían poderes concretos, pero la esencia que poseían no estaba muy integrada. Muchos de ellos usaban la magia para cosas en concreto, que no había sido creada para matar si no para modificar el medio.

En medio de toda esa gente dispersa por el salón, estaban Zak y Kiet rascándose los brazos. Eran como gatos erizándose por la electricidad estática. Estaban incómodos y desacostumbrados, hablando de algo que les hacía reír de vez en cuando. Fenzy usó las manos como megáfono, y se dispuso a gritar, "¡Eh, vosotros!"

Ambos oyeron a la Princesa de Orhen gritar como las vendedoras de Drissa, y se giraron. A Fenzy le revoloteó el corazón cuando vio que a Kiet se le salían los ojos al verla, porque la verdad es que iba monísima. Lo mismo iba para Zak, que se ajustó la corbata y sonrió a su novia, quien bajaba la escalera sin inmutarse de la mirada del chico. Estaba demasiado centrada en no caerse por las escaleras, pero a Zak eso no le llegaba a importar mucho. Después de los sucesos anteriores, preferiría captar cada segundo que estuviera con ella, sólo por si acaso.

Bajando por las escaleras anaranjadas e intentando, de nuevo, no perder el equilibrio, Cloe se subió el vestido por la parte de arriba y siguió bajando, encontrando de alguna manera el equilibrio en la presencia de Zak más cercana, un paso menos lejos. Las cosas no habían cambiado en absoluto, desde la última vez, y ahora estaban un poco más ocupados con el asunto de los terremotos. Pero eso no quitaba que se vieran alguna que otra vez. Al contrario; cada vez que se veía todo sabía más a gloria. Haciendo gesto de dicha premisa, la chica intentó no romperse los tobillos y correr hacia Zak. Éste la recibió con los brazos abiertos, intentando no caerse al suelo. La chica le había acometido una embestida que demostraba la fuerza que había ganado.

Mientras los dos polluelos enamorados hacían gala de su amor, los otros dos solitarios que se anhelaban el uno al otro en secreto mantenían las distancias. Aún con la cabeza un poco gacha, se miraban el uno al otro. Podrían abrazarse, pero ¿valdría la excusa de que era por no sentirse solos e intimidados ante su amor? Seguramente no.

•

"No puedo creérmelo." dijo Fenzy sorbiendo un poco de su bebida, con fresa y vainilla, "Kiet antes era ese bonachón sin maldad que no mataba ni a una mosca, ahora va a ser príncipe. ¡Príncipe!"

Cloe la miró de reojo, dándole un sorbo a su granizado. Ojeó cuanto le quedaba, dejando a Fenzy hablar, "Es increíble el hecho de que ahora estemos tú y yo aquí, sentadas en un balcón esperando al hecho inminente. Es algo muy inmenso, ¡espero que a Kiet no le quede muy grande!"

La otra princesa notó que el vaso no estaba tan frío como su piel, por lo que agitó un poco el batido para escuchar el contenido, "Vaya contrariedad. No me queda casi nada."

"Pero es que me encanta eso de que se lo tome tan a la ligera." Cloe sorbió un poquito de su batido, escuchando a su gran compañera y amiga babear sobre el chico. Increíble siendo Fenzy, "Va a ser príncipe dentro de minutos, la gente se agita y yo tiemblo. ¿Cuánto tardará en ser rey? AAAAAY, ¿por qué tiene que ser todo tan emocionante?"

Cloe sorbió aire, "Ahora sí que no me queda nada." y se quedó callada, sabiendo que la pelirrosada seguiría hablando. Gastaba toda su lucidez en hablar de Kiet esta noche. Era la primera vez que la Princesa de Laynn era testigo de ello, y por ahora intentaría memorizarlo en su retentiva.

"¡Qué cosas tiene la vida! Nunca creí que fuera a hablar así de un tío, siendo como soy." suspiró, "Supongo que el amor es así."

Por fin, cinco segundos después del discurso, la pequeña por fin calló. Enmudeció y miró a Cloe, quién estaba mirando las estrellas dando pequeños golpes en el cristal del vaso. Cualquiera que la conociera esperaría que ese vaso se envolviera en escarcha, pero no fue así. Lo único que se formó fueron pequeños sonidos de las uñas de Cloe contra el cristal. La verdad es que aquella patología estaba ya bajo control, y no era una molestia. ¿Quién diría que sólo necesitaba tiempo y algo de cariño?

Fenzy intentó mirar a Cloe a los ojos. Cuando iba a decir algo, la fría soberana (que no era tan fría al fin y al cabo) la adelantó:

"Son preciosas, ¿verdad?"

"¿Eh? Ah, ¿te refieres a las estrellas?" Cloe asintió, "Lo son."

Ambas se sentaban en el alfeizar del gran balcón, observatorio desde el palacio del reino. Era de piedra grisácea, no estrictamente pulida y con reflejos de colores violetas y azulados. La Luna brillaba con más destreza sobre el rostro de las muchachas, sonrientes, e iluminaba el gran castillo. Los abetos y los diversos árboles del bosque hacían contraste y sombras en el césped. Creaban reflejos en las aguas del río Nerva que rodeaba el área, e incluso cobijaban a alguna que otra parejita de la lumbre. Era la idea de Cloe de romanticismo, el estar dos amados en silencio, juntos. Lamentablemente, para Zak eso era un poco imposible. Solía gustarle más la diversión que la paz y esas cosas. Las estrellas eran preciosas aquella noche y las había de diversos colores dispersas por la bóveda celeste.

"Últimamente, con todo éste asunto de los terremotos, me empiezo a preguntarme sobre la estabilidad de la vida." dijo Cloe con los ojos cerrados, cuando se había apeado del alfeizar y ahora se inclinaba sobre él, "Y... todo me recuerda a ello. Me cuestiono si de veras todo es tan estable como quiero creer. Las estrellas acabarán por consumirse o desaparecer a la luz del día, y no serán visibles. ¿Sabes? Y me pregunto... ¿algún día hablarás con Kiet sobre esto?"

Fenzy jugó sus pulgares, enfrentando sus puños y meneándolos, "Es... complicado."

"Eso me decía yo." resopló la chica del pelo azul. Parecía estar cansada, pero sus ojos expresaban la más sincera tranquilidad, "Pero ya ves como pasó todo. Hay veces que es mejor expresarse y dejarlo escapar si se puede."

"Pero todo te ha ido bien con Zak."

"No del todo." admitió ella suspirando, "No me tomes como ejemplo, porque nos costó demasiado salir adelante. Lo hicimos todo mal y tuvimos suerte de estar vivos. Fenzy, debes hablar con él cuando puedas. Kiet es comprensivo, y yo puedo ver que te quiere."

La Princesa de los Vientos sintió esas mariposillas en el estómago reventar hasta invadir sus labios para sonreír con timidez. Era la sensación de la ilusión, la misma que el despertar en un día sin problemas por delante, o la de sentir un abrazo de esperanza. Se le contrajo el corazón y soltó una risilla, "¿Y tú como sabes eso?"

"Vamos, que no nací ayer. Voy a contarte una historia:" empezó Cloe, "Hace un tiempecillo, salí con Silenna a dar un paseo para ayudarla con un asunto en el Observatorio. Todavía recuerdo el olor a libros y el ambiente tan acogedor que se respiraba en aquel lugar tan espectacular. Las estrellas brillaban un poco menos que hoy. De repente, estalló una gran ventisca. Silenna, acudiendo a su caritativa personalidad, me imploró que me quedara. Era tarde, de noche, y aquella noche era muy fría y vacía. Nos quedamos en una esquinita del lugar con una manta y un grandísimo cojín de plumas.

_» Las dos llevábamos tiempo sin hablar, y empezamos a contarnos cosas. En un alarde de sinceridad, me confesó estar enamorada de Uriah, y yo, como recompensa, le conté que me iba a casar con Lon. La mirada que mantuvo estaba desconcierta, sorprendida, dilatada, absorbiendo la información con su gran creatividad floreciente que echaba chispas. Me hizo muchas preguntas, todas concretas y llenas de lógica. Me preguntaba por Zak y yo, por mis sentimientos por Lon y si lo aprobaba. Obviamente, le conté que sentía. Fue la primera persona fuera de ámbito familiar que supo lo de la boda concertada, que luego se hizo pública a los medios. Después de aquello, Silenna me contó todo sobre Uriah, parecía que me lo quería vender. Muchas cosas empezaban a encajar en mi mente, y a pesar de saber que Uriah estaba loquísimo por ella, decidí que lo descubriera ella sola. La propuse que yo vigilaría los movimientos de Uriah, y que la informaría sobre todo lo que él hiciera que tuviera que ver con ella. _

"... así que hice lo mismo contigo. Lo sigo haciendo. Baila especialmente bien cuando está contigo. ¿Casualidad?" Cloe meneó la cabeza en señal de duda irónica, "Lo dudo."

"¿¡Me has estado psicoanalizando!?"

"A ti no. A Kiet." corrigió la otra.

"Mira, Cloe. No quiero ser borde," la peliazulada sabía que si la chica empezaba así una oración, significaba y olía a problemas, "pero no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben."

Cloe arqueo una ceja. Se sentía un poco decepcionada con aquella respuesta, insolente y muy basta. Lo único que quería hacer era ayudarla, agradecerle todas aquellas veces que Fenzy la había escuchado y devolverle el favor ayudándola. Pero Fenzy era como era, y se veía que preferiría ocuparse ella sola del asunto. Entonces, una campanada llegó a la auditiva de las chicas, ambas caminando hacia el salón de coronación en total silencio.

El salón de coronación del palacio en el Reino de los Árboles era de paredes de ámbar, anaranjados y puntillosamente pulida. Los suelos también eran del más fino ámbar, con reflejos claros de la lámpara de diamantes colgando un poquito de las varas planas de oro. Era extraño ver tal estructura en ese reino, lleno de cosas de madera y barnizadas en caños naturales. A lo largo de la sala se extendía una estrecha alfombra verde color hoja, con rebordes de color oro hasta el trono de platino afilado. La gente se amontonaba por allí, a los rebordes de la alfombra en espera del chico.

Habiéndose infiltrado entre la multitud, las chicas encontraron a la primera a dos personas muy familiares: Zak y Lon, hablando por una vez pacíficamente. Por alguna razón, nunca llegaron a llevarse bien, pero después de todo, ambos empezaban a apreciarse un poco. Lon le tenía como un simple príncipe más, demasiado inmaduro – en cambio, Zak pensaba que el moreno era demasiado prepotente. Afortunadamente, aquella aventura del pasado hizo que Lon cambiara su opinión y empezara a comportarse mejor con él, que también cambió la perspectiva del Príncipe del Sol.

Cloe tomó la muñeca de Fenzy y la ayudó para avanzar. Perder a la chica sería un poco lioso, y ahora mismo no estaban para coñas. Guiándose por la orientación, la princesa de los cabellos azules se topó con la espalda de Lon y le sobresaltó.

"¡Anda!" Lon se giró, y Zak les sonrió a las dos, "Qué, ¿viniendo a ver la coronación del grandullón?"

Fenzy y Zak rieron la broma, pero Cloe sólo sonrió y asintió. Al mismo tiempo que se situaba entre los dos príncipes, sintió que algo no estaba en su sitio. Como una sábana arrugada en un rincón, notó esa anomalía en el aire. Un mal presentimiento, un desorden en el ambiente. La Princesa de Laynn temía que algo fuera a estropear la tarde, y al ver que el rubio la miraba de reojo, la joven supo que él también lo notó. Como si al ser novio tuvieran una nueva especie de conexión nueva que les dijera que pasaba. Ambos se acercaron un poco más el uno al otro, sólo por si acaso.

Entonces sonó una gran trompeta, con notas ascendentes y otras más graves que daban pie a la gran entrada del príncipe que pronto sería Kiet. Éste estaba atraviado en un uniforme negro y verde, de rayas verticales hasta el tórax, dónde se giraban hasta los hombros. Su paso era uniforme, pero inseguro y a la vez tímido. El chico parecía no estar dándose cuenta de que toda aquella fiesta era importante, aunque era maduro y cauto. Seguramente estaba algo perdido entre el baño de miradas con esperanza que le peinaban las dudas.

Se arrodilló ante las escaleras que conducían hacia el trono en el que algún día se sentaría, con seriedad y el semblante plano como una tortita. Un federal empezó a hablar, con la gran corona de oro macizo pendiendo en sus manos. Pero con tanto bullicio y gente hablando, ninguno de sus amigos oyó el ritual. Cortó el monólogo, y precedió a colocarle la corona al chico. A Kiet, amigo de sus amigos y fiel a sus creencias: sería el príncipe perfecto y le daría muchas alegrías a la gente.

Pero el suceso detonante de la duda no tardó en llegar. La gran sacudida hizo que la gran fortaleza temblara ante la potencia del terremoto. Inmerso en el pánico, Zak agarró a Cloe lo más fuerte que pudo y la aferró a él lo máximo posible, dándole prioridad a su seguridad antes de la suya propia. Lon también intentó proteger a Fenzy, quién optó por agarrarla un poquito sin rozar la invasión del espacio íntimo. Algunos trozos de techo cayeron por las paredes, y uno de gran tamaño tiró a la gente al suelo e hizo temblar la sala. Sobresaltado por los temblores, al federal se le cayó la corona de las manos. Ésta rebotó en el suelo a cámara lenta, sin llegar a sonar demasiado pero haciendo un hito dramático en la sala. Los temblores cesaron, y todos se recuperaron un poco. El Príncipe de Akros nunca se alejó de Cloe de todas maneras, y no la soltó por si acaso.

Una niñita, a la que la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos reconoció por los bailes en los pueblos y por su pelo albino como la nieve, recogió la corona, que había caído escaleras abajo. La sostuvo a los cielos, e infirió con voz en grito:

"¡La corona ha caído al suelo sin tener dueño ni cabeza que adornar!" exclamó la chiquilla, que tenía toda la atención del público, "¡La caída del símbolo real predice la mala suerte del entorno del que no llegó a ser coronado! ¡Ahora todo queda en manos del destino!"

Y sin más ni más, la gente se quedó callada du_ra_nte _to_da _la velada_.

* * *

><p>Nadie del reino pudo conciliar el sueño desde aquel fatídico día. La gente, piadosa de la niñita de pelo como la nieve y sabiendo que tendía a decir la verdad, temblaba a recordar el solemne grito. Nunca se diría que una voz tan juvenil soltaría tales palabras.<p>

De ahí en adelante, las precauciones aumentaron y se creó una patrulla, conformada por los príncipes de la región y algunos súbditos. Aquella misma noche, las chicas se alojaron en el palacio de Orhen, el más seguro, y esperaron pacientemente la llegada de los otros. Lamentablemente, una persona que conocemos perfectamente no lograba descansar con la mente tranquila.

Enfundada en un vestido largo, blanco, de manga larga y sin vuelo, la preciosa Princesa de los Hielos Eternos era todo suspiros y preocupaciones. Esperaba la llegada de los chicos tras la ventana de la habitación de Fenzy, observando como la tormenta de nieve sólo empeoraba y disminuía las esperanzas de la chica. Tenía la mano derecha apoyada sobre su corazón y la otra en la cintura derecha, con frío en el organismo y mucha desesperación. Una gran capa azul marino le cubría los hombros y la espalda, llegando hasta el suelo, pero el único provecho que podía sacarle a la regia vestimenta era aferrarse a ella e intentar calmarse. La nieve tapaba la vista al horizonte. Era de noche y una tormenta en plena madrugada con Senza Dios sabe donde era una mala idea. A estas horas se cumplían las cuatro horas de búsqueda, sin ningún fruto que le confirmara que Zak, Kiet, Lon y Uriah llegarían con vida.

Por suerte, los terremotos habían cesado y parecía que todo volvía a la calma, pero con tantos problemas, Cloe se había vuelto un poco escéptica y no auguraba nada bueno de semejante temporal. Apenas había entrado en el castillo cuando se puso a nevar entre voraces vientos; una niebla se desplegó por todo el Reino de los Vientos y nadie encontraba el camino a casa. Quizás fuera ahora todo cuestión de suerte y no bastaría con que la peliazulada rezara en silencio.

''Hey.''

La dulce, suave y aterciopelada voz de Silenna interrumpió el silencio de su amiga, que no se giró pero si reparó en la presencia de la Princesa de Nollia, quién avanzó hacia el ventanal con pequeños pasos. Debido a las bajas temperaturas, la rubia cenizas también se aferraba a su capa burdeos con fuerza, ''¿No deberías bajar? Vamos a ver una película y nos gustaría saber que estarás.''

Lamentablemente, la joven sabía más de lo que aparentaba, y conocía las prioridades de Cloe a la perfección. Le puso una mano en el hombro y esbozó la más tierna de sus sonrisas, ''Volverán.''

''¿Y si no vuelven?'' se preguntó la chica de ojos azules, con voz temblorosa y tensión en auge, ''¿Y si Senza les pilla por el camino, o mueren de frío?''

Sin quererlo, Silenna rio un poco ante la absurdidad de las preocupaciones de la otra. Ninguno de ellos iba a dejarse ganar por una estúpida tormenta de tres al cuarto, y menos teniendo claras las razones por las que luchaban. Lon y Uriah querían vengar la semi-destrucción de sus respectivos reinos; Kiet quería proteger a Fenzy de cualquier futuro inseguro; Zak tenía la enferma necesidad de vengar el dolor por el que Cloe pasó. Siendo sinceros, los chicos eran fuertes y valientes. Había pocas posibilidades de que no salieran de aquella espinosa situación. Cualquiera diría que esa que temblaba de miedo era la antes fría Princesa de Laynn, débil ante el acecho del antes Príncipe de Drissa.

''Cloe, escúchame por una vez y deja de temblar como un flan.'' le ordenó la bronceada chica, frunciendo un poco el ceño, ''Esos cuatro son demasiado cabezotas como para rendirse a la primera de cambio. Te aseguro que no les va a pasar nada si van con cuidado y piensan un poco. Cosa que igual les cuesta pero lograrán si se lo proponen.''

''Pero.. Silenna-''

''Chst!'' le calló la soberana del Reino de los Astros, con una mirada determinada a calmar a su amiga, ''Vámonos.''

''Pero-''

''AHORA dije.'' y Cloe suspiró con la cabeza gacha, dejando que la vencedora Silenna. Aquella peculiar chica, ahora un poco más suelta, tendía a negar que existía un problema en vez de solucionarlo, principalmente debido a su obsesión a ser optimista. Esa timidez que antes la callaba la había convertido en alguien diferente que no terminaba de calar en el ánimo de la abatida chica de ojos como el cielo primaveral.

Antes de poder rechistar, la Princesa de Nollia ya se estaba llevando a la otra a rastras por el pasillo, sin escuchar las plegarias de Cloe para que fuera más despacio por las escaleras y no se hiciera una contusión en cualquier parte del cuerpo que luego necesitara. Pero la rubia cenizas no la hizo mucho caso y siguió andando. Muy para el pesar de las dos chicas, un soldado atraviado en negro venía de la puerta principal del castillo con dos farolillos en la mano y se chocó con ellas. Cuando las vio y se le iluminó la cara, las dos princesas supieron que éste pobre hombre en el suelo las estaba buscando. Y la temporal profetisa que predijo el terremoto en la coronación de Kiet intuyó que algo tuvo que ir horriblemente mal. Y el audaz soldado supo que sus intenciones se había visto a la luz del día.

''¡La comisión ha vuelto! ¡Están todos a medio camino del puente!''

Entonces Cloe usó todas sus fuerzas para liberarse del agarre de Silenna, y corrió a toda velocidad hacia las puertas que ella abrió con velocidad, habiéndole cogido un farolillo al soldado y saliendo del castillo corriendo. Se tapó un poco los ojos para que la nieve no le estropeara la vista mientras el irregular farolillo de luz verdosa y bordes negros pendía de un asa negra en sus manos. Se menaba al ritmo de la carrera de la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos, esperando ver algo a través de la nieve y la niebla, espesas pero menguantes mientras avanzaba por el puente. Llegó a un punto en el que tuvo que pararse por los zapatos y el cansancio, pero por suerte, divisó a la comitiva andando lentamente hacia el castillo. Y sólo la silueta de los chicos no auguraba cosas buenas.

Había un total de veinte personas, pero cuatro avanzaban por delante y uno de ellos se sostenía a duras penas gracias al soporte de otros dos. Éste llevaba el pelo cardado y alto, la luz de algunos faroles revelaban destellos amarillos de su armadura, y rojo y verde a su lado. La esperanzada princesa se llevó las manos a la boca con preocupación y vocalizó el nombre de su novio, corriendo en ese mismo instante a ayudar en la medida de los posible. Confirmó sus dudas al ver a la gente sorprendida por la repentina llegada de Cloe, pero lo peor eran las caras de Lon, Uriah y Kiet, apenados por los daños en la persona de Zak. Una Cloe que estaba hiperventilando se lanzó a abrazar al rubio, quién no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarla difícilmente: sabía que sería la primera en estar allí. Incluso en medio de una tormenta de nieve, la chica era todo nervios en esos críticos momentos.

''¿¡Qué narices ha pasado para que estéis así!?''

Lon suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, irritado por lo mal que todo, ''Unas Rapsodias Sombrías nos hicieron una emboscada y Zak nos defendió a todos. No pudimos hacer nada. Vagamos durante una hora entera por el Bosque de Cristal hasta encontrar el camino a casa.''

''Vale... es igual.'' murmuró Cloe, aún sujetando a Zak con el corazón en un puño. Afortunadamente, la inteligente princesa había guardado su pulsera de la aventura anterior, y trazó un simple plan que sólo requería atención y un poco de sentido común, ''Entrad en el palacio vosotros. Los médicos de mi palacio _arreglarán _a Zak como puedan.''

''¿Vasallevarla túsola?'' habló Uriah a ritmo de preocupación y duda.

''Mis alas harán todo el trabajo.'' la peliazulada pasó la mano por encima del brazalete y se quitó la capa, poniéndosela a Zak por encima para que no pasara más frío, ''Mañana hablaremos de esto. Recuperaros todo lo que podáis y descansad, os lo merecéis. Silenna y Fenzy están dentro esperandoos.''

Y sin decir una sola palabra, la chica que no podía con más estrés despegó hacia su palacio acordándose de toda la familia de Senza y lo que les haría ahora mismo.

•

La noche en el Reino del Hielo Invernal dejaba claro que el día no había podido con tantas tensiones y que se necesitaba un poquito de descanso. Por desgracia para todos, la siempre curiosa Cloe buscaba respuestas en la madrugada, andando por el pasillo y su capa cubierta con nieve derretida.

Con Zak descansando en la enfermería e inconsciente después de muchos sedantes para dominar sus dolores, la peliazulada estaba más tranquila, pero no por ello sosegada como la tormenta anterior. El farolillo temblaba por el nervioso pulso de su dueña, que se encabezaba hacia sus peores pesadillas con seguridad renaciente y dedos temblorosos. Yendo hacia el vestíbulo y casi retrocediendo por la oscuridad en el salón, la chica se acercó a un reloj de péndulo y abrió la cristalera, dejando verse el propio péndulo de cartón parado para dejarla pasar. Detrás de aquel simple pasadizo había una puerta que llevaba a los calabozos.

La prisión era una simple gruta cúbica de muchísimos metros de altura y otros cientos de longitud, iluminado todo con una luz verdosa que hacía que la piedra adquiriera un tono esmeralda muy tétrico pero bonito a ojos de cualquiera. Una escalera diagonal recorría la pared de la prisión e intentaba advertir a la chica que no era buena idea estar allí. La piedra resbalaba y los lamparones en el techo se mecían sobre una brisa inexistente, llenos de telas de araña y polvo sin limpiar. El silencio parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento, pero después de cinco minutos de pie enfrente del gran laberinto de celdas, Cloe suspiró y agarró el farolillo y su abrigo más fuerte, obligándose a continuar con paso inseguro.

Lo único que se oía en aquel lugar eran sus pasos. Cloe había aprendido una insólita técnica para manejar la ansiedad y las ganas de salir por patas: imaginarse una canción, una melodía, corriendo por su cabeza como un tocadiscos. No funcionaba en éstos precarios momentos, mientras la solitaria buscaba la celda R. Era una celda especial que se encontraba dos celdas hacia adelante y cuatro hacia la derecha, encontrándose casi al margen del terreno subterráneo. Llegó un momento en el que Cloe se fijó en que sus respiraciones se veían, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos.

En aquella gruta, las temperaturas están siempre controladas y no debería hacer frío. Inmersa en esa incógnita, la pensativa joven casi deja pasar la celda de su enemigo por una razón escalofriante:

_No está aquí. _pensó la chica, aferrándose aún más al abrigo e intentando alumbrar más la celda, buscando algún punto muerto en el que no hubiera luz. Sus alarmas saltaron al instante, y a pesar de no quererse girar, lo hizo. Temía que fuera secuestrada en una esquina, que saliera de un ángulo sin sentido y que la atraparla. No podía permitirse tal peligro. Divisando la puerta de salida en lo alto de la pared de enfrente y al final de las escaleras, una gran brisa sopló en su nuca y le revolvió el cabello. Pero ésta conocía a aquel viejo amigo con el que solía convivir hace unos meses. Sabía sus nombres y sus cientos de significados, recordó todos los flashbacks y reconoció ese sentimiento de que se le congelara el alma.

Se asustó y la respiración se le paró a mitad de camino. No podía permitirse volver a encontrarse con el pasado. Se sumergió en el pánico más sincero de su subconsciente, pero prefirió no enfrentarse a él cómo ella habría querido, y caminó a mayor velocidad hacia la modesta puerta escaleras arriba. Mientras subía, juró haber visto algo por el rabillo del ojo. Deshaciéndose de la curiosidad que la llevó hasta aquel lugar a primeras, subió las escaleras más rápido. Sintiéndose más segura allí arriba, Cloe se llevó la mano que sostenía el abrigo al corazón, con respiraciones entrecortadas y frío aún más latente. Sin ningún pensamiento más, Cloe suspiró con una mezcla de miedo, alivio e irritación y salió de los calabozos antes de que pudiera mirar atrás.

Y el silencio, la brisa y el miedo desaparecieron del lugar súbitamente, dónde nadie parecía habitar ni nunca haber habitado.

**•fin del prólogo. •**

**Muy a prisas y casi no llego a subirlo hoy. No había tenido más problemas en mucho tiempo pero bueno, aquí está. **

**Eh, no sé si la semana que viene llegaré a subir el siguiente capítulo, porque estoy ocupadísima y esas cosas. Lo pondré en mi perfil cuando vaya a subirlo y ya está.**

**¿Os ha gustado?**


	2. Sobre planes y esas cosas

_**Mi madre. Estoy sin palabras.**_

_**Siempre creí que os importaba poco lo que me pasara. Pero pero pero no es tan cierto... La mayoría me habeis apoyado en lo que me pasó, y os quiero demasiado ahora. Es decir, antes os quería, ahora os idolatro. Es, es increíble. Muchísimas gracias cariños, os 'lof'. **_

_**Os respondo con la lagrimilla,**_

_Sendokai Lover: gracias tesoro, tanto por el apoyo como por el comentario._

_soniasc94: MUCHAS GRACIAS. Te echaba de menos por aquí._

_Bel (K): gracias. Pero gracias gracias. Y sí, 'yo like drama'. Y el suspense. Es una relación extraña...__ Por cierto te volviste a cambiar de nombreVAS A ACABAR CON MI CORDURA. _

_Ivy J: MILLONES DE GRACIAS. Me encantas cariño, me encantas demasiado. A mí tampoco me gusta ver a la gente mal._

_Stefan: nu te atragantes corazón, la bebida bébela. Muchas gracias de todas maneras, eres un amor._

_pomelo: bienvenido/a (no me fijé si eras chico o chica, iba con prisa cuando te leí) al mundo de DC: Sendokai. Aquí hay gente demasiado maja y tú te has contagiado. Gracias por el comentario ¡feliz lectura!_

_yuyi33: no te preocupes cariño, todo está bien. Me alegro de que aprecies esto y esas cosas. De veras que estoy bien._

_Guest: estoy bien. Soy una persona algo nerviosa y tampoco es para tanto. No os preocupeis, y merci beaucup._

_**Disfrutad del capítulo cariños. Intento hacer lo que puedo. Os dejo mi twitter abajo.**_

_**¡Disfrutad y comentad si os ha gustado! - icechipsx**_

•

Las bandas blanca deberían significar paz, rendición, o algún tipo de proceso hacia la salud.

"¡Agh!"

Pero en el caso de Zak, eso estaba complicado. Apretándose la benda curativa que se le puso hace menos de un día, juraría que un tornillo se había quedado dentro de su hemorragia. Le dolía demasiado como para proferir en ladridos de dolor y gastar energías. O bien se le había curado mal, o bien una especie de karma mal encaminado que se había perdido por el camino le había dado un par de tortas. Caminando hacia el Torreón del Olvido en el sendero del bosque de Herfredon, la biblioteca dentro del cilíndrico torreón parecía un espejismo. Ni se explicaba como había llegado allí sin morder a alguna ardilla.

Tambaleándose un poco al llegar a la puerta, Zak dejó caer la mano en el pomo de la puerta, suspirando al preveer otra aventura/movida inminente y devastadora para alguien, como siempre lo sería. Andaba tan lleno de noticias y estrés que no llegaba a recordar cuando debía hacer cada cosa. Ojalá pudiera pasar un poco más de tiempo con los que quería y no andar tras Senza u ocupado con asuntos del reino. Y ahí siempre resonaba el nombre de su delicada y querida florecilla del desierto, alias Cloe. La pobre mujer debía echarle de menos.

El tranquilo lugar era únicamente frecuentado por Tänpo, quién les había llamado para una urgente reunión. Tenía dos pisos, conectados por una escalera curvada delante de la librería que daba lugar a un semicírculo que construía el segundo piso o mirador. Lo llamaban mirador por que tenía un gran telescopio y podías mirar las estrellas desde allí con mucha calidad. Había muchos de esos en Nollia, pero pocos en Herfredon. El piso de abajo tenía una gigante librería a mano izquierda y un pequeño suelo un poco más alto. En dicha plataforma había una grandiosa bola del mundo, algo sucia pero preciosa a ojos experimentados. Justo debajo había un escritorio viejo y gastado, con una simple silla. A mano derecha quedaba un piano de cola de color cobre negrizo.

El panorama que se encontró dentro era tan aromonioso y clásico que daba miedo entrar. Parecía haber sido sacado del mejor cuadro de pintores de sobrenombre, que había hecho aquella sabia combinación de colores sobre sus retinas. La pequeña Fenzy, sentada al lado del pie del gran telescopio en el piso de arriba, leía apaciblemente con la mirada llena de curiosidad. Tenía el libro delicadamente sentado en sus piernas, que pendían del borde del suelo, y un marcapáginas al ladito suyo que asomaba. Era rarísimo ver a la soberana del Reino de los Vientos tan tranquila y dedicándole tiempo a algo que no implicara movimiento. Por su parte, Kiet miraba por el ojo de dicho telescopio, gigantesco y de gran embergadura: se salía del mismo techo del torreón e intentaba ver algo. El problema era, ¿el qué? era plena tarde y no había estrellas en el techo del mundo. ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando? Justo cuando entró en el mundo real y supo que él no era de pintura, Tänpo bajó las escaleras a recibir al Príncipe del Sol.

"¿Dolorido?" le preguntó el hombrecillo con una extraña sonrisa, "No te preocupes," se sacó un bote más grande que su cuerpo de su espalda. ¿De dónde? No lo sabría ni él, "tómate ésto y te sentirás mejor en un momento."

"Hablando de sentirse mejor, ¿dónde está Cloe? No la veo por ninguna parte." inquirió el rubio sin darse cuenta, dejándose llevar por las ganas de verla y no el sentido común. Ni siquiera había llegado su cerebro a registrar la ausencia de su novia. Destapó el botellín y se lo bebió sin cuestionarse su naturaleza.

Sabiendo de la ansiedad creciente del chico, le dio la respuesta más saciante que pudo, "Tranquilo, ha salido a dar una vuelta. Ya sabes, eso de llevar el uniforme de nuevo necesita un tiempo de adaptación."

"¿Ha ido con las alas?"

"Le apetecía volar un poco. A pesar de ser ágil, dice querer dar más." explicó el maestro escuetamente subiendo las escaleras e invitando a su discípulo a que hiciera lo mismo.

"¿Y eso?"

"No tengo la más mínima idea, muchacho."

Rara vez daba Tänpo esa respuesta. Era el sabio de sabios y el jefe de guerreros. Había siempre una respuesta a todo. ¿Quién era el dios del cielo? Caelum; ¿quién era la diosa de la guerra? Atenea; ¿y el del tiempo? Cronos, abuelo invisible de todos los demás. Rara vez dejaba el anciano una pregunta sin respuesta y menos siendo tan fácil.

Y la respuesta cayó del cielo, literalmente. Kiet vio por el telescopio un punto blanquecino, que se salió de la vista y así del interés del nuevo príncipe. Pero algo sólido dio de lleno con el artefacto, algo que todos vieron y corrieron a socorrer. El angelito caído se deslizó por el telescopio y con un salto, cayó detrás de Kiet. Se quitó un poco de polvo y se apretó la coleta con un suspiro de alivio. Poco más y se mata.

"Tú siempre haciendo esas entradas, Cloe." le dijo una Fenzy ya levantada y con el libro ya aparte.

La Princesa de los Hielos Eternos se encogió de hombros, "Por una vez que quiero hacer algo más que estar quietita en mi sitio..."

Al chico de ojos miel le acabó por parecer raro que la chica no le viera en los primeros minutos. Acabó por fijarse en algunos detalles que nadie vio; esas cosas nunca eran vistas por alguien que no fuera su novio. Quizás fuera porque era el amor de su vida o porque era vocación propia por experiencia pasada. A la peliazulada le temblaban un poco las manos, como si tuviera taquicardia o un ataque de nervios por una razón desconocida para él. Tenía el rastro de la ojera del sueño malamente cubierta por polvos de maquillaje, resaltadas por sus mejillas sonrosadas. No parecía estar enferma ni nada por el estilo, y afortunadamente nada parecía ir estrepitosamente mal. Seguro que había dormido mal o algo. Si le pasara algo se lo diría... ¿no?

La mencionada se acercó al príncipe con suave velocidad, aparentando estar perfectamente cuando seguramente no lo estaba. Se le dilataban las pupilas y sonreía de una manera rara, sin llegar a ser siniestra. Nunca había sido el amor de esa manera tan poco descifrable, "¿Cómo va esa herida?" preguntó la guerrera después de darle un beso en la mejilla con gran cariño, "Era muy grande."

"Tirando." admitió Zak con un poco de dolor, "He sobrevivido exámenes menos dolorosos que esto."

"Bueno, bueno," le acarició la mejilla con adoración en la mirada, mostrando su lado más humano y tierno que tenía. No se dejaba ver tan vulnerable muy a menudo, "lo importante es que estés bien. ¿Te has tomado el brebaje de Tänpo?"

"Sí, hace efecto con tirones." dijo el chico, frunciendo un poco el ceño, "Pero me las apañaré."

Girose entonces Cloe y vio a Tänpo sacando una pizarra de alguna parte y haciendo que Fenzy y Kiet se sienten. Zak se dejó coger de la mano por la chica de ojos azules y tomó sitio en el suelo con sus compañeros. Fenzy estaba tumbada boca abajo con la cabeza sobre las manos; Kiet tenía las piernas echadas hacia alante, como Zak; Cloe, en cambio, restringía las ganas de ponerse a meditar con su posición india. Era un hábito que estaba acogiendo poco a poco y le encantaba: despejaba la mente y relajaba los músculos.

"Está bien eso de tener una pizarra a mano." comentó el hombrecillo cogiendo una tiza. Cabía destacar que la pizarra estaba a pocos centímetros de ser una de esas pequeñas que usaban los niños, "Siempre se necesita una por aquí."

"Sobre todo si hay un sádico rondando por los reinos fríos." añadió Fenzy intentando no sonreír.

"Ay, princesa, esas cosas no son juegos tontos." Tänpo empezó a escribir algo en la pizarra, pero lo borró después de un pequeño momento sin lucidez.

Tomándose libertad por su mano, Cloe se inclinó y cogió un libro de la librería más cercana, reincorporándose después con un grueso tomo en su regazo y dos páginas sin contenido ya vistas. No tardó mucho en dar con contenido jugoso, ese que nadie podía entender por muchos vistazos que le dieran. Teniendo en cuenta que Cloe era muy inteligente, era fuera de lo común que no lo llegara a entender.

"Perdona, maestro..." interrumpió la peliazulada, sin saber que no había interrumpido a nadie y que estaba dando pie a la explicación del anciano, "Aquí pone algo de... _La Teoría de los Doce Espejos._ ¿Qué es eso?"

"Mira, es un buen tema para empezar." dijo Tänpo. Dibujó una especie de rectángulo vertical con las esquinas recortadas, creando la silueta de una esmeralda recreada para fines propios, "Bien. Imaginaros que teneis una linterna y cuatro espejos, ¿vale? Estan situados en una forma de zig-zag. ¿Qué pasa si apuntais con una luz muy potente al espejo?"

"No sé," murmuró Kiet obviando lo obvio, "¿que la luz recorrería todos los espejos?"

"Claro que pasaría eso. Pero... ¿qué pasará con la luz si ponemos mas espejos?"

Zak creyó saber la respuesta y se sintió entusiasmado, "La luz irá perdiendo intensidad," dijo en una voz neutra y tranquila, "y acabará en nada en el último espejo."

Cloe le dio un codazo, sonriéndole y orgullosa por que su novio hubiera razonado debidamente por una vez. Y Tänpo corroboró dicha teoría, "Exacto. La luz se multiplica pero acaba agotandose. Pues bien," el sabio empezó a dibujar rectangulitos en las paredes del dibujo. Dibujó un agujero alargado hacia arriba en el centro de la esmeralda y rectangulos pequeños: cuatro a la derecha, cuatro a la izquierda, dos en las esquinas recortadas inferiores de la esmeralda agujereada, uno curvado en la parte superior del agujero y un último rectángulo el la parte inferior del agujero.

"Acabo de dibujar doce espejos como doce soles. Dice la leyenda que nuestro planeta, tal y como lo conocemos, se sostiene sobre cimientos oscuros de una época... pasada, lejana y muy borrosa en algunas mentes." empezó el sabio de sabios, "Un gran mago logró que el sol se reflejara un número de veces determinadas en espejos, haciendo que la luz se fuera potenciando por el flujo continuo de luz solar. Ésta nunca se agotaba: por mucho que se reflejara, el sol seguiría queriendo quemar y el reflejo de los espejos evitaba eso. Llegó un momento en el que un último espejo empezó a absorber la luz, quitándosela al sol y quedándosela para crear algo. Nadie sabe qué fue, pero lo que ocurrió después sí. El sol perdió toda su energía a manos del mago desconocido, incluío el helio, base de sus materiales. La falta de energía y recursos lo llevó a que la gravedad de nuestro planeta fuera más fuerte, que lo atrajo y lo precipitó contra la faz de nuestra tierra."

"Afortunadamente," acertó a añadir Tänpo al ver las caras de horror de sus alumnos, "el sol estaba tan lejos que la caída minó su superficie. El boquete que creó sacó millones de toneladas de aguas subterráneas. El agua inundó el planeta y ahogó a millones de personas, pero hubo gente que sobrevivió, incluído el mago que destruyó el mundo con sus propias manos e ignorancia."

Saliendo del shock inicial, Cloe se recompuso, "Me estás diciendo- déjame ver si lo he pillado:" se corrigió la princesa, "¿nos estás diciendo que un mago logró absorber la luz del sol, robarle la energía y hacer de nuestra estrella una roca seca que por falta de recursos energéticos se cayó en nuestro planeta?"

"Toscamente, sí." afirmó el hombrecillo con voz seca.

"Pero, entonces, ¿qué pasó después?" preguntó Zak con curiosidad.

"El mago consiguió un arma de destrucción masiva por medios que aún se desconocen. Los sobrevivientes se pusieron a sus pies y sirvieron al mago con miedo en el alma. Aquella época se llamó "La Era de la Luna", porque el sol ya no existía. Miles de años más tarde, una bola de fuego se alzó en el cielo e iluminó el planeta. Muchos dicen que fue el renacer de la humanidad. Otros opinan que fue un milagro."

Kiet se rascó la nuca, "Pero... no tiene mucha lógica." dijo él, "¿Cómo va a caerse el sol del cielo? No es una lámpara."

"Es difícil de explicar, pero intentaré explicártelo para que lo entiendas." suspiró el maestro, "Imagina que eres un globo. Los globos suben al cielo gracias al helio. ¿Qué pasa si le quitas el helio pinchándole?"

"Supongo que se caería, ¿no?" se preguntó Fenzy.

Tänpo asintió, "El sol perdió los materiales para seguir a flote. El helio es la base de la naturaleza del aire: las pociones de vuelo o ligereza, las nubes, el cielo – incluso las alas de vuestros uniformes. Todo ello está impregnado con helio."

"¿Y le quitaron la luz... a la vez que le quitaban el helio?" preguntó el rubio, sorprendido por la complejidad de su propia naturaleza.

"La luz del sol son simples reacciones químicas en su superficie. Al robarle la luz, le quitas las reacciones y desmontas el sistema. Es como quien roba la masa de una tarta: te llevas el huevo, el azúcar, la harina..." metaforizó el sabio, "Se quedó en una simple roca seca y árida sin nada de nada. Incluso la luz del interior se gastó por la presión espacial."

Cloe empezó a seguir patrones racionales que la llevaron a la peor de las teorías, "¿Crees que Senza trama algo así?"

Tänpo se puso la mano en la barbilla y posó la mirada en el techo, "Sin duda alguna, no lo descarto." afirmó, "Pero es harto complicado, sobre todo encontrar el lugar idílico. No hay ningún lugar escondido por donde se pueda ver el atardecer a plena luz. Tiene que estar muy aislado y erigido en materiales muy sólidos, fríos y neutros. No hay muchos lugares así. Le costará mucho encontrarlo con la seguridad que hay ahora por toda la región."

"Dudo mucho que sea capaz de algo así." todos miraron a Fenzy, "¿Qué? es verdad. Senza no tiene tanta cabeza como para andar haciendo cosas así. Es más de matar a sangre fría a una persona una a una que ponerse a ahogar a la gente de manera inteligente y recapacitada."

"En eso debo darte la razón. Pero el chico está cambiando progresivamente, y eso no me gusta un pelo." Tänpo frunció el ceño, "¿No has visto las noticias? Senza está desarrollando técnicas psíquicas y plasmáticas. Desaparece de su celda en Laynn y aparece en otras, o directamente no aparece."

Un escalofrío geométrico recorrió la espina dorsal de Cloe como si fuera un cable de flash-backs y familiaridades. Recordaba cada centímetro del día pasado, la ausencia del ex-príncipe y la capacidad de poder masticar la tensión en el aire. Aquella sensación de frío por sus huesos y la paranoia de tener hielo hasta en los calcetines. Definitivamente, la chica de ojos como los delfines sabía de qué hablaba sin haber oído las noticias. Y eso empezaba a comerse su cordura poquito a poquito, "¿Y qué podemos hacer respecto a eso?" preguntó ella.

"Lo único que se me ocurre es visitar los llamados _Reinos Superiores._" contestó Tänpo con una sorprendente sonrisa a pesar de la crítica situación, "No son nada del otro mundo." cogió una tiza rosa y borró después su gráfico previo. Dibujó un círculo y luego le dibujó un camino para cada uno de los tres círculos más grandes diferentes, "Éstos tres círculos grandes son micro-reinos... también conocidos como tierras flotantes. Cada uno tiene un rey o reina – aquí hay una reina, otras dos que reinan a la vez y un rey."

"¿Qué reinos son esos?" inquirió Zak.

"Son el Reino de la Electricidad, el Reino de la Gravedad y el Reino de la Niebla. No tienen nombres propios en sí por su antigüedad, pero tampoco los necesitareis nombrar." citó el sabio empezando a señalar con flechas los lugares para cada reino.

"¿Y por qué están arriba en el aire?" preguntó Kiet, acercandose al maestro.

"Son demasiado poderosos para estar cerca de la gente común. No se sabe como llegaron allí arriba ni como no se caen de allí." explicó el sabio como pudo, "Están a dos kilómetros de distancia del suelo."

"¿Tan alto?" preguntó el Príncipe del Sol, "Mañana será un día largo entonces."

"¿Quién de ha dicho que vayamos a ir mañana?" Zak arqueó una ceja, "Que sí, vamos a ir mañana, pero tampoco os entusiasmeis. Iremos para un reconocimiento y luego nos piramos."

"Pero... sólo nosotras podemos volar." argumentó la pelirrosada Fenzy, "No vamos a poder con los chicos ni de coña..."

"Ah, es verdad. Bueno, eso se soluciona fácil." Tänpo creó cuatro burbujas y las lanzó contra los guerreros. Tal y como se esperaba, ellos usaron las manos para cubrirse y las burbujas se fundieron en los brazaletes, "Nuevas habilidades para cada uno, algunas mucho mejores que otras."

El maestro se acercó a los chicos con una sonrisa en su cara, haciendo que ellos se entusiasmaran, "Os he dado un gran arma que me ha costado crear en tal poco espacio: una plastibolita."

"Nos has dado... ¿plastilina?" Zaz se tuvo que contener la risa por la cara de incredulidad que tenía Kiet al decir eso.

"No, hombre, no." contestó, "Es un material para crear transportes. Sólo teneis que seleccionar el que querais en la pantalla del brazalete. Teneis una moto, un jet con muchísimo combustible y una tabla aeroestática – es decir, una tabla para poder volar."

Los guerreros chocaron las manos y miraron al maestro que se acercababa a la parte femenina del equipo. Se preguntaban si superarían aquella novedad, "A vosotras también os he dado una plastibolita, pero esta es muy diferente. En vez de crear medios de transporte, con esta hareis monstruos."

"¿Monstruos?" dijeron ellas a la vez.

"La plastibolita que os he dado es interminable, ya que los monstruos que se mueran dejarán la plastibolita que usaron atrás. Teneis un _stock _de accesorios que ponerles: defensas, número de ojos, armas, y de más. Podeis crear vuestro monstruo como querais, pero usareis más o menos plastibolitas dependiendo de su poderío." explicó el maestro, "Es bastante útil si lo usais como es debido."

"¿Podemos hacer una prueba?" preguntó Fenzy con una mirada indescifrable hacia la peliazulada.

"Mientras no saqueis Rapsodias Sombrías, todo bien. Sacad alguno inofensivo y vereis que pasa." dijo Tänpo con simpleza.

"Vaya..." Cloe logró encontrar un reloj entre las librerías, y se alarmó por lo tarde que era, "Yo no puedo quedarme. He quedado con Lon y Silenna en el Observatorio."

"¿Como que has quedado?" medio exclamó el rubio llamas con muchísima sorpresa. ¿Desde cuando se codeaba con esos dos?

"Quedé con ellos ayer para dejar hechas unas cosas en el Observatorio." respondió Cloe, levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose escaleras abajo. Pero siendo cabezón como es, Zak la siguió, necesitando respuestas por algo tan tonto como una quedada sin trampa ni cartón. Estaba acostumbrado a que le escondieran información valiosa, y no iba a pasar por el aro esta vez.

"Espera un segundo," le detuvo el rubio con impertinencia, estando en la última o primera escalera desde abajo, "¿vas a irte de la parte más jugosa del entrenamiento por una reunión?"

"Zak, sólo vamos a mirar unos cuantos libros y quizás usemos un poco el telescopio. Va a empezar a atardecer y prefiriría no ir hasta Nollia con el uniforme." Cloe se acercó a su chico y le dio un beso en la nariz, "No te preocupes, ¿vale?"

"¿Hablamos luego?"

La chica asintió energéticamente y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas, desapariciendo del lugar con el primer soplo de aire fresco.

Zak se sentía completamente satisfecho con el como iban las cosas. La joven parecía otra comparada con lo seria, distante y estática que era antes de todo ese lío de sentimientos, reencarnaciones y aventuras. Por suerte, Cloe se recuperaba de sus heridas y empezaba a salir del cascarón como un bello cisne.

Pero al mismo tiempo... el chico era tan feliz y ella sonreía tanto que sabía, simplemente **sabía **que el universo no salvaba vidas gratis. Y muy en el fondo sabía que todo aquello no duraría mucho a pesar de que se empeñara en negarlo. Sabía que pronto las cosas cambiarían, y se ponía de rabiar al recordar que no podría hacer nada.

Y sólo pensaba en disfrutar el tiempo que le quedara con su frágil ángel antes de que se esfumara.

•

Las noches en el Reino de los Astros y las Estrellas solían ser más frías de lo que eran aquel día.

Cloe caminaba algo indecisa, rascándose los tobillos por el camino con el tacón de la otra bota. Llevaba una camisa blanquísima de botones dorados, con la manga doblada a medio brazo. Sus vaqueros ceñidos de color blanco no eran mucho más desteñidos que la camisa, de cintura alta y bolsillos medianos para meter lápices y algún papel. Sus botas azules celestes le llegaban unos diez centímetros por encima del tobillo, tenían cuatro dedos de tacón, poquísimos centímetros de plataforma y cordones que recorrían desde medio pie hasta la parte superior de la bota. Coronando el armonioso conjunto yacía un sombrero azul cielo de bombín y terciopelo.

La soberana notó un viento inminente y se sujetó el sombrero, entreviendo entre párpados cerrados la silueta del Observatorio iluminado por la Luna. Estaba en la cima de una suave colina, no muy alta pero lo suficiente como para ser el punto más alto del reino. Cierto que era el más moderno en cuanto a geografía y caminos de calles, pero los prados color esmeralda revelaban un encanto espectacular para los visitantes. De hecho, aquella noche en concreto, la gente se había agalopado en dichas praderas a ver las estrellas - su brillo estaba en apogeo y nadie quería perderselo.

Y una de esas era Cloe, eterna figura del saber estar que ahora andaba como un pingüino con problemas de equilibrio. Se había jurado que se pondría aquellas botas un día de esos, pero hoy no era el día adecuado. Los tacones la impulsaban hacia atrás mientras subía la colina. Cuatro dedos de tacón no debería der para tanto, pero claro, ella y su soberbia se calzaron y salieron a andar. Ahora sí era para tanto.

Agradeció a los dioses el haber erigido colinas medio bajas como aquella despues de llegar a la cima. Había decidido mirar el lado positivo de las cosas, intentar ser más optimista, y ahora ayudaba. Si hubiera sido de cinco metros más de altura, definitivamente ella no la iba a subir con semejantes zapatos. Se olvidó de ellos y se quedó mirando el observatorio unos segundos, tomando nota de su magnificiencia para futuras referencias.

El edificio era morado, con forma de coctelera gigante y rebordes dorados de masivo tamaño. Un gran telescopio de color plata sobresalía del techo, y Cloe supo que Lon debía haber llegado si Silenna ya lo había abierto. El telescopio se sacaba sólo cuando Silenna lo permitía, y eso pasaba pocas veces. Aunque fuera el sitio ideal para la princesa para desconectar, bien era cierto que le inculcaba un sumo cariño al gran artefacto y que por ello lo sacaba rara vez. Había que accionar una gigante manivela y la idea de que se estropeara por cualquier razon la aterraba. Dentro del Observaorio, solía haber tranquilidad y un poco de oscuridad. Era, como casi todos los edificios dedicados a la astronomía, una gran biblioteca interior, llena de libros que encerraban polvo. No era como el torreón en Herfredon, ya que solo tenia un piso y el telescopio era muchísimo más grande. Además, había un aura muy extraña en aquel lugar. Igual era el silencio o la noche tan clara, pero allí se lee mucho mejor que en otros lugares.

La peliazulada entró en la estancia con gran precaución. Oyendo risas, dejó su sombrero en el perchero a un metro y se acercó a la parejita. Ambos estaban sentados enfrente de una librería y tenían pilas de libros al lado. O bien la ignoraban o estaban pasándoselo genial, porque estuvo unos diez segundos ahí antes de que su amiga la dirigiera la palabra.

"¡Cloe! Buenas noches." saludó la rubia cenizas mientras la nueva en la conversación se sentaba al lado de Lon, "Menuda noche se ha quedado. Habrá millones de reketts esta noche."

"Pues..." buscando una ventana para comprobarlo pero viendo que no había casi ninguna, acabó por rendirse ante la evidencia de sentirse claustrofóbica por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, "seguramente. No me sorprendería en absoluto."

Incluso entre las tinieblas del Observatorio se respiraba una tranquilidad que rara vez Cloe notaba en la oscuridad. El crepúsculo era una etapa de vulnerabilidad, miedo y oscuridad. Era el escenario de las más crueles verdades pero también de los más bonitos encuentros; y a la vez que el sol se iba a dormir, la luna le daba un aire tenebroso y místico a la noche estando clara. Los niños eran víctimas de los más horribles achaques, pero eso les haría fuertes para eventos futuros.

Las pesadillas y los sueños hacían su ronda por la vista trasera de las personas y les dejaban en medio de una laguna de escalofríos o la más placentera sonrisa. Bien cierto era que el negro significaba luto, pero en algunas culturas se interpretaba como transición en equilibrio, algo que a pesar de ir a cambiar, lo hace tan lentamente que no te das cuenta. Lo mismo pasaba con los amaneceres: entre nubes algunas veces no verías nada. Otras, la bóveda celeste pintada con acuarelas.

Sumergida en una embravecida marea de filosofía a la que no tenía intención de acudir, Cloe siguió pensando. ¿Sería esa teoría la que empujaba a Senza a hacer todo lo que hacía? La última batalla había cerrado muchos interrogantes, pero abrió otros peores. ¿Como era posible que una persona se hiciera el tonto durante tanto tiempo que llegó a ser inteligente en algunos ojos? ¿Cómo podía haber burlado la sociedad, los régimes, por una venganza contra gente que ni él conocía? Era todo tan extraño... Senza no era así. O era tremendamente inteligente o es que algo le fue mal pero le benefició al mismo tiempo.

Cosas del destino, se debe suponer.

"Hey, Cloe," la peliazulada levantó la mirada. Se encontró con una entusiasmada Silenna que, por lo que se veía, iba a decir algo que molestaba a Lon. La miraba con una mezcla de desprecio y pena, "¿Has oído la nueva? ¡Nuestros padres están discutiendo nuevas leyes! Algunas nos van a afectar a nosotros, pero ¡no mucho!"

"¿Alguna en especial digna de mención?" afortunadamente, la Princesa de Laynn estaba al tanto de las noticias, pero no había dedicado mucho tiempo a preguntarse el porqué de ellas. Incluso creyó que se acabaría cancelando por las ocurrencias con Senza. De todas maneras, la chica de ojos azules creía que Silenna sabría algo del tema.

La rubia cenizas sacudió la cabeza en ademán de dar a conocer su ignorancia en el tema, "La verdad es que no." dijo ella, "Pero mi madre me miró raro antes de irnos. Me dijo que tuviera cuidado con Uriah y esas cosas. No sé."

"Mis padres siempre me impusieron," intervino Lon, "que me mantuviera alejado de la multitud."

"Claaaaro, y para eso casi te casas con Cloe." puntuó la Princesa de Nollia, "Un movimiento muy inteligente. Eso de la frialdad en la pareja cobrará un nuevo sentido cuando te cases."

El comentario era divertido, pero por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos se rió. Quizás fuera que por cosas como esas Cloe estuvo como estuvo y porque Lon también lo paso mal. Una pequeña cuestión de poco tacto por la parte de Silenna, quién no respondió antes de que Cloe se dispusiera a contestar.

"No sé. A mí también me decían de pequeña que vigilara a la gente con la que me codeaba y así lo hice. ¿Siendo franca? No cumplí al cien por cien esa orden."

La bronceada chica, acercándose un poco a Cloe, le sonrió con picardía, "Porque estás con Zak." hubo un pequeño silencio que sólo alguien como Silenna sabía romper, "Me parece todavía increíble que hayas acabado con él."

Buscándole un doble sentido a la oración pero no encontrándoselo, la otra reaccionó, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No me malinterpretes," añadió la rubia, "pero es que tú tienes bastantes más luces que ese chico y es algo independiente. Me sorprende que se haya comprometido de una manera tan... costosa. La verdad es que ha luchado mucho por lo que comenta."

Cloe agarró un libro del suelo e intentó desubicarse de la conversación. Pero su amiga tenía mucha labia que exponer, "¿Y?"

"Que me parece raro que Zak se haya comprometido tanto." comentó Silenna, "Conozco a Zak desde hace tiempo. Hace planes de futuro, estudia las posibilidades y las analiza con todas sus ganas. Esto es lo que pienso: o bien Zak cree que durareis muchísimo o bien lo hace para contentarte."

"Silenna," gruñó la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos, "no me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación."

"Zak te quiere. Está loco por tí." dijo ella, "¿No has pensado en el futuro? ¿Te ves con él caminando hacia el altar?"

"No, principalmente porque el padre de la novia camina con ella, no el novio." corrigió Cloe.

"Sabes de qué hablo." la peliazulada suspiró, "¿Y bien?"

A decir verdad, Cloe había hecho miles de planes. Se imaginaba en tantos escenarios con él que era difícil hablarla de algo que no esperara. Pero no había caído en la perspectiva de Zak. No le hablaba mucho de su vida privada y alguna vez actuaba secretivo. Antes se quejaba de ella y ahora él era así, un tanto distante pero dando lo que pudiera. Estaba estresado últimamente, con asuntos del reino y esas cosas. ¿Sabría él algo de las nuevas leyes?

"Supongo que nos espera una larga vida juntos."

Lamentablemente, dudó demasiado al decir eso. Le había temblado la lengua y le había dado una vibración el corazón, un sentimiento de esfuerzo. Se le había encogido la seguridad y le empezaba a temblar el labio superior.

La Luna brillaba en Nollia. Y por primera vez, creyó que aquel era uno de los miles de errores que se cometerían de ahí en adelante.

•**fin del capítulo uno.•**

**He cambiado el final de la historia y me gusta más. No puedo decir lo mismo de este capítulo. Me parece tosco, pero dice muchísima información que será relevante en el futuro. **

**Atentos, ¡empezamos ya!**

**Podeis hablar de lo que sea conmigo en: lyzellb**


	3. De la que era, nunca sería

_**Hola muy buenas. ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí. Icechipsx os desea un gran día y que seais muy felices.**_

_**Escribiendo desde la cama os respondo,**_

_soniasc94: ¡muchísimas gracias! Sí, Zak me da pena. Ya verás ya verás (risa maligna)_

_Ivy J: Buf. Pues no leas lo siguiente, corazón._

_pomelo: gracias, exótica fruta. Siento no poder estar más al día con las subidas, pero tengo miles de cosas que hacer y no me queda tiempo. Gracias de nuevo y feliz lectura._

_Sendokai Lover: sí, definitivamente algo anda mal. Gracias por todo y actualizo lo antes que puedo. Maldito instituto..._

_Guest: no te asustes. Subo lo antes que puedo. Y gracias, cielo._

_Guest: ¡muchísimas gracias, cariño! Pobre Zak eh. Todo irá bien... creo._

_mrshodgins: ví tu review por e-mail y la verdad es que no me dio tiempo a leerlo todo. Si estás mal, puedes hablar conmigo por twitter __**( lyzellb)**__ o por privado si lo necesitas. Las autoras debemos apoyarnos las unas en las otras si es necesario. Muchísimas gracias por comentar y no tienes que tener envidia. En el fondo soy una terrible escritora..._

_Bel (K): miles de gracias cielo, eres un amor. Y lo de siempre, que menuda imaginación que tienes. Y te aseguro que ahora Cloe no va a hacer nada..._

_**Empecemos cuanto antes, y así antes os calmaré las ansias.**_

_**¡Disfrutad y comentad si os ha gustado! - icechipsx**_

•

El aire calmado, silencioso y un poco tétrico hacía que la mera existencia pareciera una película.

Con siete libros amontonados en torre hasta alcanzar el metro, un agobiado Kiet escribía a toda máquina contra la marea del tiempo. El escritorio se le quedaba pequeño y la pluma era tan delicada que quería doblarse. La tinta hacía cúmulos innecesarios y se corría por la hoja de papel. Las letras quedaban bonitas pero algo ilegibles. Gracioso que la falta de posibilidad acentuara la belleza del misterio.

"Con que..."

"Déjame." espetó Kiet al notar el tono burlón de Cloe. Ésta se apoyaba parcialmente sobre la pila de libros y los miraba con un deje de pena.

Incluso a la escarcha humana le daba un poco de lástima el ver a su amigo así de ocupado. Hasta las cejas de obligaciones, el chico de ojos hierba comenzaba a preguntarse si había merecido la pena ocupar el puesto. Estaba tan sobrecargado que se preguntó si Cloe sentiría pena por él o por los libros – aquella chica tenía extraños contactos y maneras de sentir. Igual era por su horrible caligrafía por la que Cloe creía los libros manchados de palabras que nunca se leerían.

"Con que tus consejeros te mandan el trabajo de última hora." la peliazulada dio una ronda a la mesa y le dio una palmada al príncipe, "Me alegro de que empieces el cargo así de bien."

El claro cansancio en la voz de la princesa hacía irreconocible el sarcasmo o la pena en su tono. Pero no era la única que tuvo una mala noche.

Ni el Príncipe del Sol ni la del Viento habían conciliado el sueño. Y cabe mencionar a estos dos porque en ellos es completamente inusual, no como en el caso algo recurrente de Cloe o en el ahora poco sorprendente de Kiet. Los dos primeros mencionados solían tener sueño profundo, sobre todo la chiquilla. El rubio tenía que esforzarse un poco si quería dejar el día atrás. En cambio, aquella noche todo fue diferente. Se quedaron mirando al techo, visualizando todo su futuro y al borde de las lágrimas al ponerse en lo peor. Siendo quienes eran, había un gran margen a error y ponerse en lo peor era, paradógicamente, lo mejor.

Mientras estos dormían en el futuro, Cloe no estaba tan quieta. Aparte del yoga y otros métodos de relajación, había descubierto un impulso ahora muy habitual a escribir. No en el sentido de una novela o una historia, si no a recuerdos sueltos y fechas difusas. Era cierto que escribía en un diario y que le encantaba contrastar sus actitudes por días, pero no le parecía suficiente. Todo lo que recordaba, todo lo que sabía – todo estaba anotado en un grueso tomo de folios que algún día organizaría. Se levantaba a medianoche e hilos de imágenes invadirían su mente como una ducha fría o caliente, dejándola tranquila por alguna razón. Estaba traspapelando su vida a papel.

Y muy en el fondo, la idea de que su cerebro le mandara órdenes tan precisas en esos momentos. ¿Por la tranquilidad, quizás? Era como si su subconsciente quisiera dejar un legado, o abarcar fronteras inimaginables de la memoria. Algo que en Xénon llamarían _tour de memorias _o _T.D.M. _Nunca le sonó bien esa expresión. Le daba escalofríos y sonaba a psicópata robamemorias de Guantánamo.

La escritora temporal retiró uno de los libros del montón y lo ojeó, "¿_'Nuevas Leyes'_?" preguntó la chica ojos cielo sin esperar una respuesta, "¿Hay algo interesante?"

"Eh, no." titubeó Kiet. La chica era terriblemente lista y sospechó de la duda, pero no sacó a la luz dicho apunte. Si no le preguntaba a Zak qué le pasaba estos días para estar tan ocupado para no quedar, debía ser completamente imparcial.

"Es igual. Lo dejaré aquí, si no te importa," en efecto, lo posó sobre el escritorio alineándolo con el borde del mueble, "lo leeré cuando pueda."

Kiet dió un golpe en la mesa y pareció rendirse ante la omnipotente regla de renglones del papel. Lo apartó de su vista y miró a Cloe una última vez, cosa que no acabó por importarle mucho a la joven. Estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran raro y ahora no era distinto.

Cloe salió del Templo cinco minutos depués, corriendo escaleras abajo al darse cuenta de manera fulminante que llegaba tarde. Punta Central podía llevarse la percepción del tiempo nada más entrar. Se hicieron varias reformas para legalizar la separación geográfica del lugar, aprobada y muy secundada. Se hizo un gran surco de ocho metros de anchura, redondo, alrededor de Punta Central. El semi-reino se quedó en un islote que flota en el centro de la región, con caminos para entrar y otros para salir. Todo era verde y maravilloso. Se le encontraría alguna utilidad pronto.

"¡Por fin llegais!" exclamó Fenzy nada más verles. Ya tenía las alas desplegadas y muchas ganas de empezar a moverse, "Menos mal."

"Perdón por llegar tarde." se disculpó la chica con una breve sonrisa, parando para explicarse, "Kiet está ocupadísimo con papeleo de Herfredon y me pidió que fuéramos nosotros."

"¿Y cuándo irá él?" preguntó el rubio, un tanto molesto.

"Mañana si puede." Cloe pasó la mano por su brazalete y las alas aparecieron detrás de ella, "Es tarde." añadió, "Démonos prisa."

"¿Por qué tantas prisas?" se interesó su novio, con una tabla deslizadora en el suelo levitando. La peliazulada subió una ceja pero bajó demasiado la otra, haciendo parecer que estaba irritada, cosa que no estaba.

"Quería pasar un poco de tiempo contigo después." afirmó Cloe algo avergonzada, "No sé. Hace tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos, ¿no sería genial?"

Zak se estremeció, "Lo sería si tuviera tiempo." y ella suspiró, reacción que él acertó a predecir y a curar, "Te prometo que pronto iremos a donde quieras."

"Déjalo, Zak." su novia se agarró el brazo izquierdo y medio cerró los ojos en señal de decepción, "Siempre estás ocupado."

"Yo tengo una idea mejor, que salvará a Zak de dar explicaciones." intervino Tänpo sin ningún tipo de pudor ante el corazón de la chica, "Vámonos. No creo que los Reinos Superiores esperen para siempre."

Y con éste ademán a arreglar el panorama salió Cloe volando en sentido perpendicular hacia el cielo, sintiendo que todo esfuerzo era poco yendo contra la gravedad. Juraría que alguien le estaba agarrando el pie para dejarla en el suelo de nuevo, pero miró varias veces hacia abajo y sólo estaba Fenzy con Zak algo por debajo suya.

Cierto que volar siempre había sido su sueño y que lo estaba cumpliendo, pero era poco decir que había madurado mal y que ahora le costaría volver a ser joven. Era habitual para ella ser la cabeza del grupo sin tener cuello, pero solía animarse diciendo que así no podrían estrangularla. A veces ser la inteligencia del equipo de manera tan independiente dolía, pero estaba empezando a alejarla de sí misma. Cada paso que daba hacia adelante la alejaba de todo, llegaban momentos en los que todo le parecía monótono y se veía como un sobreplano oscuro y con eco, carente de vida o sentido.

Hasta se llegaba a cuestionar cosas que luego olvidaba. Siempre se decía que si olvidas algo es por que no era importante, pero Cloe sabía demasiado bien que sí lo eran. Y aquello... aquello la ponía enferma. No enferma de un catarro, si no enferma de romper sillas y encerrar en un psiquiátrico. Era totalmente rabiosa la idea de tener algo en la punta de los dedos y no poder alcanzarlo. Te empeñas en inclinarte y en luchar, cuando lo único que solucionaba el embrollo era relajarse y dejar que las cuerdas cayeran. Lamentablemente, nada haría a Cloe relajarse y se esforzaba cada día por hacerlo todo un poquito mejor.

Empezó a incrementar la velocidad al oír el motor de la tabla de Zak rugiendo a toda máquina. El chico volaba en líneas circulares ascendentes hacia las tierras flotantes, perdiendo el equilibrio a veces pero no achatándose por ello. Le asaltaba a veces la tentación de usar aquello como arma contra alguna que otra gaviota, pero estaba tan preocupado por todo que se le olvidaba todo. No había día que no se sintiera nervioso por algún acontecimiento que tendría lugar el día precedente, y si no, poquísimos. Ojalá tuviera más tiempo, porque notaba que todo lo que le anclaba a la realidad se le escapaba entre los dedos y no podía agarrarla. Y, duramente admitido, sabía que la primera de esas cosas sería su dulce Cloe.

_Odio hacer las cosas mal. _se dijo Zak a sí mismo, _Y sobre todo si me juego cosas tan importantes como Cloe._

•

"¿Y bien?"

"Lo reconozco:" respondió Zak, con los brazos cruzados y al borde de la piedra, "esto es increíble. Las vistas son inmejorables."

"Estoy de acuerdo." dijo Fenzy, quién llegaba por detrás la última de todos, "Es de noche y casi no hay luz."

"Un segundo," se percató el rubio girándose, "¿y Cloe?"

La pelirrosada se mordió el labio, "Dijo que prefería irse por su cuenta al Reino de la Electricidad."

Se estremeció al esperarse una grave reprimenda, algo como una hecatombe, pero Zak sólo suspiró y se volvió a la Luna. Su brillo le tranquilizaba y le daba un poco de margen a pensar con cordura. Eso extrañó a sus amigos a más no poder, pero no se atrevieron a decir algo al respecto por miedo a estropear su altividad. En vez de hablar, todos esperaron algo que les indicara el camino.

Los Reinos Superiores se elevaban a niveles altísimos de la atmósfera, dejando el cielo por debajo y algunas nubes rozando la piedra amarillenta. Las estrellas estaban todavía más bajas y parecían farolillos flotantes bañando la bóveda celeste y el cielo bajo. La Luna era lo único fijo en la vista: brillaba mucho más y estaba tan redonda que parecía un orbe místico. En la distancia se apreciaban figuras cercanas a una aurora boreal, pero debían ser simples alucinaciones por la presión del aire. El vientecillo sur hacía que el ambiente fuera cómodo y cálido, dando la bienvenida a los soberanos a las tierras desconocidas.

Lamentablenente, en el Reino de la Electricidad el ambiente se tornaba distinto.

Andando sobre un puente reforzado con metal azul marino con luces en los bordes, Cloe se frotaba los brazos. Ahora no era por nerviosismo, que también, si no por frío. La electricidad estática hacía del respiro una descarga de electrones, con el aire cargado de frío para acentuar su soledad. Había algunos reketts por ahí, pero uno volaba a su lado para guiarle. Emitía una luz naranja que le traía los mejores recuerdos pero le arrastraba a la más triste verdad. Se agarró el collar de Zak (el que siempre llevaba puesto). El rekett a su lado tenía la silueta de sus alas como alas propias y eran brillantes, se movían rápido. Desprendía destellos detrás suya y alumbraba los tres metros a la redonda. Afortunadamente, había una manada de mariposas brillantes esperando al final del puente. Era una especie tremendamente abundante.

El territorio circular era muy reducido, debía medir medio kilómetro de diámetro. Había varias casa dispersas por allí, y una más grande al fondo de la aldea. Eran casas con forma prismática y de base octogonal, no muy altas y moradas. Piedras luminosas colgaban de las paredes de manera rústica y chocaban con las paredes, haciendo ruidos que destacaban lo desierto que estaba el lugar. Era invierno y hacía frío – normal que no hubiera nadie por aquellos lares.

Cloe caminaba contra la brisa, envuelta en la calidez de los reketts, quienes a pesar de no darle calor, le daban la bienvenida. El aire estaba cargadísimo de energía y hasta el suelo parecía dar chispazos. Había partes de la ciudadela cubiertas con láminas de metaly se notaba que debían estar haciendo reformas futuristas. Aún así, seguía sin verse el sentido en tener una reina para un territorio tan reducido. Serviría más que se usara un líder en vez de una cabeza de estado.

En su camino, la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos contó once casas a cada lado hasta llegar al final de la aldea. Había una casa imponente que ocupaba más largo que ancho, morada casi negra con piedra luminosa recubriendo el techo. Había una ventana a cada lado de la casa, muy redondas y medianas. La chica temía que en aquel peculiar sitio viviera una bruja. En los pueblos inferiores geográficamente había algunas de esas y no eran de agrado.

Todavía agarraba su collar cuando se armó de valor y tocó a la puerta. Los reketts esperaban, impacientes, al fin del silencio. Iluminaban la fachada y parecían bendecir la presencia de Cloe, algo aturdida y confusa por el acoso constante pero agradecido de los bichillos. Se alegraría de estar acompañada si no estuviera tan nerviosa por ver a la reina.

La puerta se abrió unos centímetros, señal que Cloe interpretó como una invitación a pasar y algo que ella obedeció. Abrió un poco la puerta y la cerró poco después, dejando que un solo rekett entrara en la estancia.

La casita, más pequeña de lo que parecía, estaba iluminada por una hoguera chiquitita. Sobre ella pendía un caldero negro que alimentaba la teoría de la existencia de una bruja en la estancia. Detrás de dicho puesto había un escritorio con pluma y tinta. Al lado derecho había una cama grande y al izquierdo un armario. Cloe oyó un ruido y supo que no estaba sola.

Una figura se levantó de la cama envuelta en sombras, completamente alejada de cualquier fuente de luz hasta que sacó una vela de un cajón del escritorio. La encendió al agacharse hacia el fogón y se iluminó toda su persona.

Era una chica alta, de tez azul y largas piernas, muy lejos de ser humana y con grandes ojos ovalados. Tenía cuatro brazos (algo raro para Cloe, a la que le costó acostumbrarse a la postura de la reina), cubiertos por unas mangas blancas de un mono del mismo color, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. La mente de la invitada llegó a ver que estaba descalza, y se preguntó si no tendría frío. La única fuente de calor era la fogata y tampoco daba tanto de sí.

Cloe analizó a la otra mientras un osado rekett se acercaba a la olla, llena de un líquido con toda la pinta de ser una mezcla de ácidos que hasta vaporizado debía corroer. La criaturilla se alejó del líquido para investigar la casa a su aire.

"Bienvenida." dijo la reina. Tenía una voz muy cálida y se le notaba que sonreía, "Siento mucho la ausencia de luz. Estamos en pleno apagón."

"No pasa nada, descuida." dijo Cloe sin mucho reparo, "Supongo que lo de Senza nos ha pillado a todos algo desprevenidos."

"Veo que en vuestro reino también estais así." comentó la reina, "Soy Lalith. Tú debes de ser Cloe, la Princesa del Hielo Invernal."

"¿Cómo lo sabe?"

Lalith no llegó a responderla. Lo único que hizo fue sentarse encima de la cama. Cloe buscó alguna cosa para sentarse, y a pesar de creer que la reina la ayudaría, ésta sólo miró a su invitada mientras sacaba una silla de debajo del escritorio y la arrastraba hasta la cama.

"Quizás suene grotesco que le pregunte algo así a alguien como tú, pero..." se paró en la mitad de la frase en busca de algo adecuado para no sobresaltarla. No era algo muy difícil, pero quizás delicado, "¿cómo llegó hasta aquí? ¿Nació aquí, o-?"

La reina rió con muchísima modestia, asombrando a Cloe por sus maneras tan sencillas, "Es una larga historia que no me vendría mal contar..." sonrió una vez más, "y tutéame, por favor."

Con la silla del revés y los brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo, la joven esbozó una preciosa sonrisa, "Empieza cuando quieras."

"Verás... yo era princesa de un reino próspero, muy lejos de éstas tierras. Mi reino era próspero, puro. Había tan pocas rendijas por las que se pudiera colar el caos que parecía imposible su fin." y cuando esta suspiró, supo que algo malo pasaría, "Conocí a un hombre, de baja estatura y gran sonrisa. Enseñaba filosofía en Herfredon a los más listos, imponía respeto y tenía ese aire interesante que me derretía por dentro. No tardé en enamorarme de él, pero sabía perfectamente que sería harto complicado estar con él."

Interesada en el tema a más no poder, se acercó un poco más, "¿Os confesasteis?"

"Sí, y a veces creo que no hice bien." respondió ella lamentándose muy en el fondo, "La guerra estalló días después. No lo sabía por aquel entonces, pero nuestros reinos se enfrentaban en una muda y fría batalla. La región ganó, y las reinas tuvimos que huir para evitar nuestras ejecuciones. Las cuchillas de la guillotina deben doler mucho."

"Pero..." se quedó callada unos momentos y luego logró recuperar su palabra. Aún tenía la palabra _guillotina _clavada en el cerebro, "¿éstas tierras-?"

"Ayudas de ciertas personas. No recuerdo muchos detalles sobre mi pasado por la _nebulosa_."

Cloe ladeó la cabeza, "¿La _nebulosa_?"

Lalith rió de nuevo, pero algo le decía que esa risa era una bolsa de desgracia, "La _nebulosa _es una parte del proceso de muda, también conocido como Crisálida." definió ella, "Cuando subes aquí, tu cuerpo debe adaptarse a las condiciones del clima, el viento y las variaciones de presión. La _nebulosa _es ese proceso, una etapa de costumbre en la que el cuerpo empieza a deshacerse de cosas inútiles, muchas de ellas porciones de memoria. Ese espacio se llena de otras cosas más importantes. El proceso de Crisálida no es algo repentino ni algo que vaya contra voluntad propia, ya que es algo que debes asumir. A mí ya nada me importaba. Había perdido la fe en el amor por demasiados bandazos emocionales, me rendí."

"¿Entonces se supone que al estar aquí, te empiezas a olvidar de cosas? Pero tú pareces recordar muchas cosas."

"Las instalaciones aquí son escasas, pero hay mapas con territorios desconocidos para la ciudadela con grandes cuevas y bibliotecas perdidas." comentó Lalith, dando pie a otra cosa más directa, "Indagas en tu pasado, escribes lo que recuerdas y poquito a poco, vas reconstruyendo tu vida. Llevo aquí muchísimos años y no me arrepiento. La pregunta es, ¿debería arrepentirme? Pagué un precio: la soledad. Sólo sé que prefiero ser una muñeca vacía que estar lamentándome toda mi vida."

Toda aquella historieta le sonaba extraña en su cabeza. Resonaba con mucha energía y le daba escalofríos, como si estuviera huyendo de algo que en el fondo anhelaba. A ojos de su propia perspectiva, todo ese ecosistema le sonaba a pura gloria, pero sólo de retiro. Eso de olvidarse se todos sus seres queridos sería horrible, y de su pasado... en parte también. Lamentablemente, sabía que mudarse allí sería una locura. Y no quería alejarse de Zak, ni de sus amigos o familia. Eso nunca. Pero no se olvidó de hacerse una pequeña nota mental que igual le serviría en tiempos futuros.

Lo más probable será que no pase nada y no tenga ninguna razón para recurrir a tan extrema opción.

•

_**"¡ES EL DRAGÓN!"**_

_**"¡HUID!"**_

_**"¡QUE SE SALVE QUIEN PUEDA!"**_

_La gente corría, las explosiones se oían en cualquier parte y lo único que Cloe podía hacer era correr por su vida como si no hubiera mañana._

_El Dragón medía tantos metros que era imposible verle la cola desde el frente, pero tampoco es que nadie se hubiera quedado a mirar. Era naranja fuego, se movía por el cielo como anguila en el agua - literalmente - y siempre sonreía, como un dragón chino de papel maché. Tenía aletas superiores de plasma naranja y ojos gigantes, sin párpados ni cejas. El Dragón no echaba fuego, ni rugía. El ser de la mitología sádica tendía a descender del cielo aleatoriamente, caer y explotar sin hacerse daño. Era como si dejara bombas donde caía y luego saliera indemne de ello aunque se pasara años en ese lugar._

_Y escuchando las explosiones tres calles abajo, Cloe corrió más, llegando a una parte del reino que ella no conocía y extrañamente vacía. Corría cuesta arriba algunas veces, otras giraba y volvía a bajar. _

_No sabía porqué, pero creía que el Dragón ese tan endemoniado la perseguía _

_Sentía las piedras del suelo en sus pies, notaba la tierra que pisaba temblar y, de repente, estaba en otra parte. Las paredes eran moradas y el suelo escalonado hasta donde estaba ella. La gente corría por la sala como gallinas sin cabeza, gritando entre alaridos el fin del mundo. Pasando desapercibida, Cloe descenció por los escalones y salió del edificio, para encontrarse en una rotonda que no tenía edificios alrededor._

_"¿Pero qué...?"_

_La gente caía por la calle, se tropezaba. Era como el juego de las sillas pero huyendo de una macabra broma de los dioses. La joven seguía huyendo, y notó una gran onda de viento detrás de ella antes de llegar a cruzar las vías. Un fuerte pero sordo sonido estalló detrás de ella y la hizo caerse al suelo, tal y como sus compatriotas. _

_Logró taparse las orejas para minimizar el impacto, pero eso no quitó de que se diera la vuelta. Sosteniéndose por la parte trasera y de los brazos e inclinada hacia adelante, pudo observar como el Dragón se volvía a elevar al cielo para elegir su próxima diana. Con las cejas bajas por el miedo, Cloe se sentó, mirando sus alrededores destruídos por la explosión. Había boquetes, humo, árboles incendiados y no se atrevió a mirar a las manchas rojas que su vista advertía con demasiada frecuencia._

_Se levantó y puso los pies en polvorosa, echando a correr con todas sus energías mientras sentía como la gente iba desapareciendo de su vista, algunos cayéndose al suelo y otros agachándose esperando su fin. De hecho, Fenzy se había separado de ella para poder buscar un escondite. Escondidas tras un macetero rectangular en una plaza, vieron una de las explosiones y partieron en búsqueda de salvación. En éstos casos, era mejor no mirar atrás._

_Pensó en un momento en ir a buscarla, pero sabía que era demasiado arriesgado para ambas. Si de veras estaba el Dragón persiguiéndola, no debía poner a Fenzy en ese peligro. Por lo que sabía, un tercio de la región estaba hecho trizas y los otros dos se sostenían a duras penas._

_Y en ese momento, la peliazulada se agarró el colgante de Zak e intentó esperar una apariencia milagrosa. Sintió ese escalofrío, aquel bulto en la garganta y ese temblor del pulso. Supo en ese instante que ya nada importaba, que temía más por lo que había pasado que por lo que habría de pasar._

_Fue en ese preciso momento en el que supo que tenía miedo, fobia a perderles. Como una enfermedad que te acosa, no pudo contener su cansancio y cayó al suelo. Le dolió la caída como un taladro en las muelas, pero le peforaba más que no fuera a volver a ver a sus amigos ni a su novio._

_Y con esas últimas dolencias, el suelo debajo de ella tembló y la joven fue engullida por las explosiones más caóticas que uno pudiera imaginar._

•

El grueso edredón estaba tan frío que nada protegía de las emisiones de la noche.

Aquella pesadilla llevaba trastocándola todo el mes, era un tema muy personal que nunca contaría. Era de locos, ¿qué pintaba ese dragón en su mente? Se sentó, suspirando y apartándose un par de mechones de la cara con la mirada perdida en su alfombra. Con un movimiento rápido, se agarró el collar que Zak la regaló. En momentos de crisis, aquel pedacito de amor le recordaba todo lo que vivió con él en tiempos pasados, y le calmaba la ansiedad cuando la tenía. Era reconfortante, su amuleto y su pequeño trozo de esperanza.

Se levantó de la cama y sacó un abrigo blanquísimo, que era de terciopelo grueso y una maraña de pelo de oveja sintético en los bordes de las mangas y cuellos. Se agarró a los bordes de los botones y abrió las puertas al balcón, yendo fuera y recibiendo el frío como algo muy habitual. Había una suave brisa que acariciaba su piel y la enfriaba.

La Luna brillaba con autoridad sobre el reino. Se veía todo muy bonito desde allí, pero fijo que alguno estaría llorando en alguna casa. Las casas estaban dispersas por el terrotorio, con nieve en los tejados que debía ser retirada. Los árboles se acercaban por el viento y seguramente nevaría aquella noche. Las nubes se veían increíbles desde aquella vista y estaban clarísimas, dejando ver las estrellas y las constelaciones.

A pesar de agarrar el collar con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía algo triste. Dolía admitirlo, pero Zak se alejaba de ella y había veces en las que cogerlo dolía. Debía hablar con él, debía arreglar las cosas y preguntarle qué le pasaba. ¿Había algo tan gordo como para ocultárselo de ésta manera? Con lo que ella le quería, ¿se lo pagaba así?

Los días pasaban y alguno no encontraba alguna motivación para levantarse de la cama. Otros esperaría que Zak la despertara con un ramo de flores y estuviera dispuesto a llevarla a algún sitio bonito, como hacía antes. Aquellos días de paseos, picnics, y cafeterías que se pasarían horas hablando. Los días de lluvia hasta se quedarían en algún lugar, solos y acurrucados en algun sitio cubierto lo suficientemente pequeño como para que ninguno se escapara.

Ahora, los días de lluvia pasaban en balde, sola en su habitación. Algunos miraba la lluvia, sentada en una silla dentro de su habitación con un libro en la mano. Había algún que otro día en el que se sentía solísima, claustrofóbica y en su habitación. Alguna vez había llegado a dar un paseo por el palacio, llegando a encontrar un pasadizo hasta Montañas Cuarzo. No se atrevió a asomarse, porque por allí debía correr muchísimo aire.

Ahora, Cloe contemplaba la inmersidad de Laynn, fuertemente tranquila y buscando algún píxel fuera de contexto. Pero nada. Se sentía raro el verlo todo tranquilo, hasta esperaría que un volcán saliera del suelo. Pero no, todo estaba en calma. Agonía del vivir el esperar algo que nunca llegaría. Incluso irónico que ahora pasara por esto con Zak y ahora estuviera esperando más. ¿Sería la costumbre? Igual era algo más relacionado con la soledad. Si no la clavaban un cuchillo en el corazón, lo dejaban morir. Era el cuento de nunca acabar.

Algo más lúcida ahora, se retiró a sus aposentos con ganas de dormir. Tanto pensar comía la energía.

Antes de nada, recordó que tenía que hacer algo antes de perder la conciencia. Dejó su abrigo encima de la cama y se dirigió a su escritorio, inclinándose para buscar su cuadernito gris. Abrió cajones y subcajones, buscó entre papeles y en mochilas – no encontró nada concluyente que la fuera a ayudar. Pensó que igual alguna persona lo podía haber confundido con algo inútil, pero ella bien sabía que nadie se atrevería a tocar sus cosas sin autorización: enfrentarse al humor de Cloe cuando algo estaba fuera de sitio no era seguro. De hecho, era molesto perder algo, como un arbuso muy espeso en el jardín o un cuadro torcido en la pared.

Prefirió buscarlo ya mañana, sin haberse olvidado de quedar con Zak. Independientemente de cómo se despertara, cumpliría su objetivo y no dejaría escapar a su novio.

Se dormía de nuevo, pero se sentía nerviosa por un acontecimiento que, sin saberlo, cambiaría su vida para siempre.

•**fin del capítulo dos.•**

**Tan mal redactado que me da rabia. Pero bueno, YA PRONTO OS VAIS A ENFADAR CONMIGO. Oh sí, os vais a enfadar. **


	4. Cuando la lluvia cae

**HOOOOLA. **

**Ya sé ya sé he tardado demasiado. Mirad, yo escribo con el móvil, y me lo quitaron hasta finales de curso. Ha pasado un mes más o menos, así que lo siento, ¡lo siento mucho! Me siento mal por ello.**

**Lo bueno es que lo retoqué y ha quedado algo mejor.**

_soniasc94: _lo más probable es que sea así.

_sendokai lover: _permíteme que me tape los oídos.

_Ivy J: _ya tengo los oídos tapados, grítame.

_pomelo: _ironía de la vida.

_mrshodgins: _muchas gracias, ¡eres un amor!

_Stefan: _vas por muy buen camino...

_Bel (ya te vas a llamar así): muchas gracias. La verdad es que necesitaba llegar ya a esto, pero me alegro de que pidas descripciones sin pasarte. Éste capítulo igual te gusta, weeeh ( / __╰)/*~-~*_

**Disfrutadlo muchísimo. Siento que sea corto...**

_**¡Disfrutad y comentad! - icechipsx**_

•

Había una suave brisa aquella tarde.

Era una brisa que te acariciaba con dedos inexistentes, te abrazaba y a la vez se alejaba con gran sigilo. Podía caber la posibilidad de que esos vientecillos fueran cosa del destino, o algún tipo de consolación a los nervios efervescentes en la zona. Quizás fuera por las reuniones emergentes, igual por que la gente era nerviosa porque sí.

Pero si algo era seguro, era que Cloe iba a olvidar ese día.

Sería el pesimismo acostumbrado de la chica, pero tendía a ponerse en lo peor y no esperarse mucho de la gente. Cierto que creía en la humanidad, pero había veces en las que no sabía que pensar. Perdida entre tarea, tarea, trabajo, deberes y citas, se le pasaban las ideas como lluvia pasajera y corrían por su piel. Volvía a sentir aquella pesadez en la punta de los dedos, un malestar en el estómago y aquellas ganas de salir corriendo. En efecto, si eso no era nerviosismo, no tenía nombre.

Era... como sentirse viva de nuevo.

La vida era un conjunto de sensaciones por las que debemos pasar, decisiones más allá de una propia percepción y algo macabras que, a veces, suenan mejor. Dejando de sentir algún sentimiento, la estructura de nuevo. Esa adrenalina que no fuera a costarte la vida sabía a frescor y un toque de indecisión. Era la única vez que Cloe se sentía bien haciendo algo que, por otra parte, no era muy útil pero un poco necesario.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Cloe no iba a una cita de este tipo. Una informal y sin peso moral que, siendo honestos, ella se tomaba en serio. Tenía tantas cosas que aclarar, ¡tantos asuntos que terminar! Era el mero hecho de desandar lo andado para emprender otro camino, que quizás fuera a hacerle mejor de lo que era ahora. Un pequeño impulso, algo como agarrar un gran dedo que te indicara el camino a casa. Caminando entre una niebla que rara vez cesaba su régimen severo. Hasta en tal situación de penumbra emocional se sentía confusa, pero a la vez vívida y muy capaz.

Y ahora su máxima prioridad era encontrar un vestido. Tenía dos equitativamente bonitos que podían brillar con igual amplitud.

El primero era largo, del su color azul celeste, fetiche en todas sus prendas. Tenía una apertura a media pierna y un escote palabra de honor, con líneas color beige con forma de tres boca abajo desde la cintura del vestido. Los bordes estaban absolutamente cerrados, no había vuelo alguno pero sí una cremallera dorada en la espalda. Encima de la percha de la que colgaba dicha prenda había un sombrero de paja de ala ancha y lisa, con una cinta azul muy claro atada.

El otro vestido era más corto, simple y fácil de llevar. Era de color azul marino, con escote barco y con estéticos tirantes. La falda estaba abombada y le llegaba hasta poco menos de las rodillas. Tenía una textura doble; esto quiere decir que una tela lisa cubría una tela más gruesa y calentita. El día de hoy sería el único de sol en toda la temporada fría, así que debía ser aprovechado.

Miró el reloj en un ataque de impaciencia, y se puso nerviosa cuando sólo quedaba media hora hasta su cita con Zak. Cogiendo el primer vestido y tirándolo a la cama, Cloe se preguntó cómo iría Zak a la cita, ¿llegaría tarde? Era habitual en él, pero esperaba que fuera a cambiar un poco sus habituales por un día para impresionarla. Se apartó un mechón de la cara, completamente consciente de que para eso no hacía falta mucho.

La peliazulada era de esas personas que, sabiéndose perdida, tendía a sacar segundas hipótesis. Cierto que era muy cabal, pero últimamente se veía con más capacidad para pensar en todo lo que le pasaba, en mirar a la gente con más profundidad y a poder ver todo en segundo plano. No se comía sus penas e intentaba olvidarlas, aunque sabía que volverían cual mal hierba que, por cierto, nunca muere. Algún día se encargaría de aquello.

En medio de sus pensamientos, una especie de sombrilla cortó su concentración y la perturbó. Se sentó en la cama y miró a los lados, irónicamente asustada de nuevo a pesar de tener aquellos pensamientos irónicos todavía en la cabeza. Se rascó los ojos, convencida de que sería algún tic nervioso de su vista y que no había absolutamente nadie allí. Pero algo le decía lo contrario – quizás fueran esas brisillas zarpantes que le rozaban la piel a veces, o el querer oír pasos a su izquierda.

Lo último que Cloe supo aquel día fue que miró a la derecha. Sí, definitivamente miró a la derecha, y no vio pared ni ventanas.

Era algo humano. Un ser de su altura a pocos centímetros de ella, con ojos azules casi blancos y el pelo castaño más castaño de lo que su memoria recordaba. Sonreía – en ese momento Cloe no entendía porqué, pero pronto lo sabría. Pero no era esa sonrisa bonita que evoca sentimientos y memorias pasadas. Decía más, estaba mal angulada y se torcía demasiado. Sus manos querían agarrarla, pero por alguna razón, Senza no la llegó a tocar. De hecho, había aparecido tan rápido que poco se sabía del como y el porqué, pero sí se sabía el para qué.

Si venía a por sed de venganza, Cloe no lo supo. Tampoco vio rastros de enfado. La miraba como un trofeo no ganado, algo que se cae del bolsillo y te roban antes de reaccionar. Y en este caso, la joven chica no llegó a comprender qué pasaba. No entendía que hacía él allí, con una especie de marcador en la mano y un guante quemado. El dedo índice de su mano derecha brillaba un poco, sus guantes estaban rotos y el marcador se hundió en su brazo derecho, dejándole una quemadura que no llegó a dolerle tanto como creía. Lo último que haría Senza con aquella joven sería tirarla al suelo.

Se arrodilló a su lado, como un lobo que va a por su presa, y le tocó con su dedo quemado la frente. Aquella sensación que Cloe sintió fue de las peores que había experimentado. Se veía cayendo a alguna parte, con una cuerda a pocos centímetros y sin habilidad para agarrarla. La rozaba, pero ésta sólo se alejaba más hasta que desapareció en el olvido.

Y en aquel olvido fue en el que Cloe cayó, inconsciente, en los brazos de un Senza inexpresivo.

•

Estaba en el suelo.

¿Es esto suelo?

No, es madera.

¿De árbol?

No, de agua. REACCIONA YA LECHES.

Y lo único que sabía era que estando en alguna parte, no sabía dónde estaba. Todo era distante, amargo y olvidado. Era una bonita habitación regiamente decorada con colores fríos que encontró de su agrado. Se sentía tan insensible – corporalmente hablando – que debía haberse quedado allí durante un par de horas. Se atrevió a levantarse sin saber si daba un paso en falso, o si debía quedarse como estaba.

Esa fue la primera sensación que la abrazó, la inseguridad. No entendía qué hacía allí, y lo primero que se preguntó fue si era normal no saber tu nombre, o cómo eres. Se fijó en que no había espejos en la habitación, lo que le hizo preguntarse si podría verse... si no era invisible.

Parecía saber algo de la vida si podía poner uno y uno juntos, lo que era un comienzo. Instictivamente, se frotó los ojos, con la conciencia entre la fase REM y la realidad misma. Se le hacía muy extraño no saber quién eras o quién te espera a cada hora del día. Se miró a los pies. Llevaba zapatillas blancas y recién lavadas. Sus manos, con ese tono porcelana que la hacía parecer más frágil que el marfil.

Todo sea dicho, se sentía fuera de lugar. En algún lugar yacía su memoria en posición fetal, en un rincón, temblorosa, preguntándose porqué la despojarían de su ente físico de repente y las alejarían tanto. Porqué las separarían y las dividirían en dos cosas que no eran nada la una sin la otra. En aquella habitación se respiraba silencio, un vacío como el que se siente mientras se cierra una puerta. Podía oír su corazón latir al ritmo del nerviosismo. Notaba su sangre hervir y helar al mismo tiempo, a su cerebro buscando algún fragmento de su memoria.

Sin saber porqué, notó que le faltaba algo. Bueno, aparte de muchas cosas obvias, notaba que le habían quitado algo físico, algo importante. Se tocó las manos y luego, el cuello. Hallándolas desnudas y el cuello vacío, no se dio por vencida. Se sentía aún intranquila – definitivamente le faltaba algo, ¡algo importante!

Y tan rápido como lo llamó a su encuentro, notó aquel familiar vacío en el ambiente, esa familiaridad y silencio que le despertaba por dentro las agallas. Se giró, ya que estaba mirando a la tarde a la cara sin fijarse demasiado, y vio algo que, aun siendo desconocido, no le despertó curiosidad, si no miedo amordazado. Era un chico, con pelo castaño y ojazos turquesas. Cloe se fijó en algunas magulladuras que cubrían la piel de sus manos, y que la miraba con una sonrisa que, aun siendo bonita y agradable, no le daba buena espina. Igual era que vestía de negro y la intuición lo asociaba con peligro, o que no se movía del sitio. Mantenía la puerta abierta, y él no se movía del umbral para saludar. De hecho, pasaron minutos de soledad hablada hasta que él se armó de valor para entrar.

"¡Cloe!" exclamó un Senza desconocido en el disco duro de la otra, "¡Por fin te encuentro! Desde que esas sanguijuelas de Laynn te secuestraron, no he dormido ni una noche. He tenido que luchar para llegar hasta aquí"

Hubo un incómodo silencio difícil de arreglar. En contra de su consciente, dedujo que debía ser una persona cercana a ella si estaba así. De todos modos, pudo ver algo más detrás de aquellas palabras de modesta preocupación... era como alivio que no se refería a ella precisamente.

"No sé ni siquiera si sabes quién soy… a saber qué te habrán hecho." se rascó la nuca, "Soy Senza, un… buen amigo tuyo. Te perdí de vista durante una expedición a Monte Perdido y te atraparon. Nos tendieron una emboscada, llena de monstruos que casi no derrotamos."

Ella ladeó la cabeza, mostrando un tanto de dulzura que mucho reflejaban de su personalidad en ese momento. Estaba confundida, dubitativa entre creer una distorsionada realidad o tomarla desde el principio o intentar recuperar los momentos perdidos. Le vio alzar la mano. No sabía si iba a golpearla para hacerla recordar o si iba a matar una mosca. Intuyendo que ambos envolvían la violencia, dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero luego su mano se extendió y se abrió, invitándola a salir de aquel desconocido lugar. Curiosa y con ganas de saber más, la tomó, y notó que su piel era mucho más cálida que la de ella, lo que la hizo preguntarse si el chico estaba sudando de los nervios.

Al cruzar la puerta, Cloe se ahogó en un pequeño grito. Andaban lentamente, aunque él llevaba prisa como plumas e iba decidido a llevársela de allí. Había cuerpos - Cloe no distinguió si eran cadáveres-, tirados por las esquinas y algunos en el mismísimo medio del pasillo. Tuvieron que esquivarlos y reanudar la marcha. Notaba el olor del dolor en el aire, y tuvo que andar una parte del camino con los ojos cerrados. Descubrió de repente que odiaba esos ambientes, pero a Senza no le parecía importar. Todo lo contrario: la peliazulada le vio alguna que otra vez mirándolos, como ultimando una gran estocada a la armada real. La cogió con más fuerza al llegar a un gran boquete que ella no vio en todo el trascurso. Entre aquella neblina de sentimientos, estaba desconectada, algo seca y cansada. No oía ni veía con tanta claridad, y sin saberlo, creyó desde el primer momento que era su compañero el que lo emanaba.

Al llegar a la salida improvisada, notó el chillido de una armadura moviéndose. Ya saliendo, Cloe se giró entera pero sin soltar la mano del chico. Un guarda, pelirrojo y muy delgado, levantaba la mirada y pareció sorprenderse. La joven de ojos azules no pudo evitar asustarse un poco, pero sólo logró a sorprenderse antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Nada más salir, empezó a llover. Y siempre se ha sabido que eso no es, en absoluto, buena señal.

•

A Zak nunca le gustó la lluvia.

La lluvia era como una manta llena de hormigas que te recorría el cuerpo y se quedaba ahí, como el musgo en primavera o las manchas de tomate en un jersey. El asfalto se calaba y la gente abría los paraguas. Y ahí estaba él, apoyado en la pared de la cafetería Amatista con los brazos cruzados y una pose tranquila.

Y honestamente, no le habría importado salir a la lluvia de la mano con Cloe.

No sabía porqué, pero el estar a su lado le tranquilizaba. Después de todo, le sorprendía que Cloe aún estuviera viva y a su lado. Era como un espejismo, tan inestable y frágil que dolía tenerla lejos. Aquel era el único día que tenía libre en todo el mes. Estar un mes entero sin ella en sus brazos dolía, y se preguntaba como lo estaba llevando. Después de como la trató en su día, no podía perderla. Perderla sería de tontos. Había tenido unas 3 oportunidades. Una cuando la boda de Lon, otra después y esta era la tercera. Iba a pasar el día con ella fuera lo que fuera.

Y fuera de lo esperado, Cloe llegaba tarde.

Cloe no era tardona. En absoluto, o bien llegaba muy temprano o bien llegaba justa. No sabía si era porque se aburría en palacio y ardía en deseos de salir, pero la chica siempre le sacaba el jugo a casa respiración. Nadie sabía como lo hacía, pero lo conseguía con creces. Era positiva sin ser ilusionista, energética sin ser hiperactiva y algo torpe siendo graciosa y ágil.

Era perfecta. Pero eso de ser perfecta hizo que el universo le impusiera la paga de la fragilidad. Y con fragilidad no se refiere a ser débil, ya que fuerte era un rato. No. Aquí lo de frágil tiene una definición distinta: _miedo, de fácil aprovechamiento y con difíciles vivencias. _El hecho de que tuviera experiencias tan malas la había molido hasta ser azucar glassé. Con lo maravillosa que era, ahora se veía en estas situaciones. ¿Era la vida así? ¿De veras debía jugar al póquer con la muerte para seguir adelante? No le parecía justo. Era buena persona y algún día encontraría la manera. Lo que el rubio llamas no sabía era el cómo.

Y con aquella teoría del universo saltó aquella oración: **El universo no salva vidas gratis. **La tenía grabada a fuego en la memoria como un tatuaje feo del que necesitaba librarse. Y le daba miedo al mismo tiempo que su presencia se desintegrase en la nada como el vapor que sale de un géiser. Ahora, todo como estaba, estaba bien. Pronto buscarían a Senza todos juntos y encontrarían la manera de hacerle pagar todo lo que había hecho.

Pero... ¿cómo hacer esa _revolución _sin un pilar fundamental? Por alguna razón, sentía que algo iba mal. Estas cosas las sentía latentes en sus venas, en su mente y en todas partes. La calle estaba vacía y se dio cuenta de que había pasado una hora desde las 17:45 a las que habían quedado. Ahora sí, algo iba muy mal. Era la época fría del año y atardecía a las 6 para ser de noche en cinco minutos. Y Cloe nunca iría sola por la calle por la noche si no fuera por objetivos de gran necesidad..

Miró al reloj de la estación de enfrente. Debían ser las seis menos diez, aproximadamente. Decidió que si ella no iba a ir, ahora iba a ir él mismo. Al menos con verla sería suficiente. Lo máximo que se esperaba sería que Cloe estuviera enferma.

¡Que no caiga esa breva!

•

"¿Cómo que no está en casa?"

Delante del palacio, el aire era árido y pesado. Allí siempre hacía un poco de fresco y a aquellas alturas del año debía necesitarse un abrigo de piel gruesa y con borrequillo. Había muchas nevadas en aquella época y solía granizar, sobre todo alrededor de las Montañas Cuarzo. La lluvia se agazapaba sobre el asfalto y apenas había espacio para respirar entre aquella mar de agua divina. Pero todo era raro, como si hubieran cogido plastilina de color blanco y negro y ahora el ambiente estuviera distorsionado, fuera de lugar, precipitado en el silencio.

La madre sacudió la cabeza y se llevó la mano al pecho, "Fui a buscarla antes y supuse que se había ido ya." y su semblante se tornó grande y angustiado, "Un momento, ¿no creerás que...?"

Sonrió oscilante entre la preocupación y las ganas del suicidio, "¡No, seguro que se ha perdido...! O algo as-si."

La reina suspiró, asintió y se metió de lleno en el castillo. Aquello indignó de lleno a Zak, porque era como si Cloe no le importara, y no podía aguantar esa negligencia. Desandó lo andado hasta la mitad del puente que unía el palacio con el resto del reino, en profunda deuda con su mente y su instincto. ¿Podría perdonarse haberla perdido una vez más, o debería correr a buscarla? Se quedó allí, con la mente en blanco bajo la pesada lluvia de Laynn.

Entonces notó algo en la nuca posándose suavemente encima de ella. El rubio la cogió y la contempló. Era una pluma negra, con algo pintado sobre las fibras con una sustancia azulada, como una especie de pintura. Veía más: como un patrón que hacía evidente que el azul había sido _rasgado _con el color negro. Era una pluma de águila real carbón, una especie casi única en la región.

¿Quién podía tener una? Sólo una persona pasó por su mente.

#

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece mi pequeño escondite?"

Cloe miró indecisa a las paredes, perdida y sin recordar como llegó allí. Tenía la mano en el pecho y la mirada como la de un cervatillo perdido ante un arco tenso. La sala del trono era grande y granate, con ladrillos de piedra rojas y pulidas. Estaba vacía, exceptuando el trono de plata en el que Senza se sentaba con esa sonrisa suya tan socarrona. Aunque no lo dijera, la peliazulada sabía que él lo tenía todo controlado. La cuestión es, ¿eso era bueno o malo?

Se fijó en un águila negro en el brazo de Senza, "Es grande."

"Puesto que mirabas a mi salvajilla mascota, no sé a qué te referías. Asumiré que te referías a mi palacete y lo obviaré." dijo el chico de melena castaña, "Echa un vistazo a tus alrededores con toda voluntad, pero no entres en la sala del fondo de la segunda y última planta. No estás preparada para eso."

"Me entra el gusanillo, pero me dedicaré a andar por aquí." ella rio, mostrando que aun amnésica, era humana, "¿Algo más?"

"Bueno, sí." Senza sacó un cuaderno de detrás de alguna parte y se lo tiró a sus pies. Cloe lo contempló: era verde, azul y violeta con anillas blancas. En el margen inferior izquierdo había una letra en chino escrita. Lo abrió, "Es tu diario." aclaró él, "Léelo e intenta recordar todas estas cosas."

La chica de ojos delfines lo abrió por una página aleatoria y se sorprendió, "Aquí hay muchas cosas tachadas."

Él rio y se sonrió a sí mismo, "Porque has pasado por etapas muy malas. Me diste pena en muchas ocasiones... ¿Ves el nombre de... Zak?" Cloe lo revisó y asintió, "Saca conclusiones. Modificaste toda tu perpectiva hacia la gente por su culpa."

Algo en sí misma la hizo temblar. ¿Por qué sentía que todo su cuerpo daba vueltas y su corazón se bañaba en dolor? ¿Sería que sentía aquel dolor de una manera presente? De todas maneras, algo no encajaba en sus piezas. Partiendo de la base de que no tenía ninguna, las piezas no caían en su lugar. Sentía que le habían dado la vuelta a su puzzle y que ahora miraba al mundo de una manera que no debía. Y esa teoría la hizo pensar.

"Claro." dijo ella secamente, "Bien, me iré a mis aposentos."

Y yendo a ningún sitio porque no sabía ubicarse, lloró por el camino. Porque se sentía tan desubicada en el lugar que estaba que le dolía el pensar que aquella persona quizás había sido su amigo y ahora era un mero desconocido.

Y al mismo tiempo que ella lloraba, su alma gemela sollozaba torrentes y torrentes en su cama mientras que caía el diluvio universal. Lloraba y lloraba sin haber tocado la taza de chocolate que su madre le había preparado. Daba puñetazos a la almohada, gritaba el nombre de su novia y se notaba derrumbado al imaginarse qué le podrían haber hecho a estas alturas del día.

Y de alguna manera, se pagó un precio demasiado grande por una salud que después de todo, no duró mucho.

•**fin del capítulo tres.•**

**Muerta en tres, dos, uno...**


	5. Solitario para Dos

_**¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que 2015 esté llena de felicidad y que disfruteis muchísimo éste año.**_

_**Os respondo, cielos.**_

Ivy J.: ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Yo no quería, fue el guión...

Sendokai lover.: Perdóname cielo, ¡perdonadme! Yo os quiero mucho pero...

soniasc94: Jo, muchas gracias, tesoro. Menos mal que alguien me entiende.

Guest: Hagamos una manifestación contra Senza.

HeiMao3: MAOOOOO Deos hacía cuanto que no te veía. Muchísimas gracias, ¡aprecio muchísimo tu comentario! Espero verte pronto por aquí.

Bel (K): Me encantas. Ya te lo digo me encantas. Un abrazo, ¡que Zak se espabile!

Stefan: Sí... sabía que me mataríais. Y gracias, ¡muchas gracias!

mrshodgins: Me alegro de que no te lo esperases, ¡y muchas gracias!

pomelo: gracias por perdonarme, ¡y gracias por tu opinión!

_**Doce comentarios. En fin wow. Éste capítulo no tiene mucho, pero va a ser muy C.S.I. Pero lo subo antes para compensar lo enfadados que estáis, la tardanza del último capítulo con uno rápido y algo malo. Lo siento... No tengo mucho tiempo entre cenas y cosas.**_

_**¡Disfrutad éste capítulo y feliz Año! - icechipsx**_

•

La gente se sorprendía al verle.

Zak andaba con dignidad, con miradas disimuladas y una especie de vorágine a su alrededor que arrastraba con cada paso que andaba. Cada uno le acercaba más al reconocimiento de una verdad que no estaba preparado para anuncias. Tenía algo que confesar, un fracaso que admitir. No sabía como lo haría, pero iba a hacerlo. Cada uno de los peldaños hasta el Templo Sacro en Icadún costaba más que el anterior.

Llevaba lloviendo todo el mes en el que Cloe estaba ausente, en el que era un paréntesis sin producto en su interior. Ahora no llovía tanto, lo que le daba un poco de esperanza. Esos cambios podían ser algo poéticos: ¿y si los días que el agua bendita amainaba Cloe dormía y en los que la tormenta estallaba ella gritaba de dolor? Había veces en las que él no sabía qué responderse. "La he perdido de nuevo. La he perdido de nuevo. La he perdido de nuevo." era una retahíla de dolor que nunca paraba.

Y ahora lo peor era volver a caer en aquella pregunta: ¿por dónde empezar? Y se respondía siempre lo mismo: por el principio, ¿no? Pero, ¿dónde está el principio? No lo sabía. Pero bien sabía que una ecuación dependía en cada factor que la componían, y que un dato erróneo lo hundía todo. ¿Y si el principio es el final y el final es el principio? Toda aquella filosofía ponía su mundo patas arriba. Zak nunca fue una persona de pensar, si no puños y piernas nacidos para la lucha.

Pero Cloe lo cambió todo...Cloe, Cloe. Todo le recordaba a ella. ¿Cuál fue el momento justo en el que se enamoró de ella? No se acordaba. Como aquellas noches en las que no sabes cuando empiezas a soñar ni recuerdas en qué momento exacto te despertaste. No tenía una cámara para saberlo, ni una mente con muchas perspectivas. Sólo sabía que debía encontrarla, acabar con Senza y ponerla a ella a salvo. No iba a perdonarle la vida, no esta vez.

Suspirando abrió la puerta del templo. La verdad es que de templo tenía poco. Era un edificio grisáceo, liso como el marfil y pulido en cuarzo puro. Parecía una escultura de cristal delicada como el vapor, con muchos detalles descritos en la superficie. Estaba dividido en dos partes: una con una gran cristalera en el techo, redonda y transparente con reflejos violetas. Tenía molduras redondas que describían una flor. Dentro del edificio había una fuente con forma de trébol poco marcado, con puntas entre hoja y hoja. Los azulejos eran rojos vivos y el chorro de agua cristalina salía hacia el cielo y creaba una alta cortina circular. En la antesala del edificio había una gran mesa de oro redonda con azulejos rosados y violetas. Alrededor de ésta se organizaban unas ocho sillas acolchadas, siendo una de ellas más grande destinada a Lon.

Nada más entrar, vio la fuente y suspiró. Tanta agua le recordaba a Senza, y el frío color de las aguas tenían el color de Cloe. ¿Era todo paranoia? Lo parecía. El hecho de relacionar a su peor enemigo con el amor de su vida era estresante y le fundía las neuronas. Si bien se acordaba de su novia desaparecida, luego venía la cara de Senza en alguna esquina de su memoria, alguien tan reciente en su memoria pero apartado para evitar pensar en él. Era como si el mero hecho de querer olvidarlo lo hacía más memorable y desagradable.

Sorteó aquella fuente y avanzó por el semioscuro pasillo, sintiéndose quemado y hundido. Se decía cientos de veces que la encontrarían y que estaría bien, pero no sabía que pensar a estas alturas. Ojalá pudiera mantener la cabeza tan fría como Cloe lo había hecho. ¿De veras ella se sentía tan abatida hace unos dos meses por que él le había dado la espalda? Ahora entendía porqué ella era a veces tan cerrada. Estaba hartísimo de que se llevaran a Cloe, no enfadado, si no cansado. Esta historia de llevarse a su novia a los confines de algún lugar estaba desgastándose.

Abrió la porticada. Seis soberanos inexpresivos aguardaban en sus asientos. Lon estaba algo aburrido, pero se advertía un destello de preocupación en la mirada. Igual era porque casi compartió lecho con la desaparecida o porque en el fondo sentía gran afecto hacia ella. Silenna estaba a su lado derecho, y se sobresaltó al ver a Zak. Había perdido a un ser querido y se le notaba en la cara. Uriah, a la izquierda, estaba algo nervioso, aunque, ¿cuando no lo estaba? Fenzy se mordía las uñas, Y ELLA NUNCA SE MUERDE LAS UÑAS. Kiet, en cambio, estaba tranquilo. En cambio, vestía ojeras moradas en su pálida piel. Las caras de los integrantes del consejo habían cambiado mucho en cuatro semanas.

"Bueno..." Lon le echó una miradita al asiento entre Kiet y Silenna, vacío, y Zak se sentó en el otro, "no sé cómo empezar."

Silenna se dió un cabezazo contra la mesa – el cuál debió dolerle – y empezó a menearla, "¿Cómo?, ¿¡Cómo!? Según los análisis en palacio, Cloe estaba en su habitación. ¿Cómo ha llegado ese demente hasta allí sin que nadie se entere?"

"Le has dado vueltas al asunto, ¿eh?" inquirió un asombrado Kiet, mirándola mientras ella giraba la cabeza aún en la mesa hacia él.

Ella asintió, "No te imaginas cuantas veces..."

"Hay testigos; hasta ahí llega mi alcance." afirmó Lon, entrelazando las manos en posición de oratoria, "Uno de sus guardias llamado Ron la vio saliendo por un agujero en la pared izquierda del pasillo en el primer piso – el segundo si contamos el bajo/vestíbulo y más como el primero – de la mano de Senza. Se conoce que usó magia oscura o algo así."

"Me lo suponía." dijo Fenzy rápidamente, "Cloe me comentó varias veces que oía ruidos del piso de abajo."

"¿DelLaboratorio?" preguntó Uriah.

"Exacto: del Laboratorio." confirmó la muchacha de rosa, "El epicentro de los terremotos venían de palacio y de las afueras de mi reino – casualidades de la vida, ¡están en posiciones frontales! Mandé investigaciones a Nollia para que vieran si eso era relevante. ¿Los recibiste, Silenna?"

"Sssí." dijo ella, levantando cabeza y la mirada. Se apartó el cabello de la cara y se reincorporó, "Parece ser que Senza trazó una... cuerda oscura bajo tierra que trasmitía el flujo de energía desde Orhen hasta Laynn. Mis investigadores han determinado que Senza trabajó desde Orhen y transmitió la fuerza sísmica hasta Laynn, donde había un escudo que protegió el palacio de casi todos los daños. Las cuerdas oscuras funcionan como la cuerda y la bomba: quemar una cuerda que transmite el fuego hasta la bomba."

"Claro," coincidió Lon, "De ahí que las ondas pasaran por todos los reinos habiendo un solo epicentro. Buen trabajo, Silenna." y Lon no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que se empezaba a arrojar luz al asunto, "¿Tienes algo más?"

Viéndose confiada, Silenna sonrió también y juntó las palmas, "Bueno, como ya dije, el escudo no protegió todos los cimientos. Según parece, algunas paredes se fracturaron. Una en concreto resultó tremendamente dañada y tenía numerosas facturas. ¿A que no adivinais cuál?"

"Déjame pensar." fue la primera palabra de Zak en todo el día, "Em, ¿aquella por la que Senza escapó?"

"Exacto." asintió Silenna, "Era un muro de carga apoyado sobre las Montañas Cuarzo. Ésto fue determinante para la investigación y crucial para la arquitectura del castillo: si ese muro hubiera estado en la parte frontal de la fortaleza todo se habría venido abajo."

"Siento decirte esto, pero dudo que Senza haya escapado por allí por que era un muro de carga." dijo Kiet algo seco.

"Eso es lo que creí yo. Pero había un detalle en la arquitectura del palacio que me hizo pensar..." dijo la princesa, "Las Montañas Cuarzo aguantaban el palacio. ¡No sólo aquella pared en sí! Se descubrieron soportes que ayudaban al apoyo sobre las montañas. Y este detalle no muy relevante me hizo pensar, ¿por qué por esa pared?"

Hizo una pausa para que el suspense calara en todos. Viéndoles preguntándose aquella pregunta que debían haberse echo anteriormente, decidió responderles, "Pues... ¿y si no quería huir exactamente? ¿y si usó los terrmotos como detonante para ir a alguna otra parte?"

"Silenna, creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que nos hemos perdido." dijo Fenzy. Todos menos Lon asintieron.

"A veeeer. Senza creó los terremotos desde Orhen y los desencadenó en Laynn, igual para debilitar la región. La cosa es que tuvo un efecto rebote que debía esperarse: una de las paredes que daban a Montañas Cuarzo estaba debilitada y por tanto encontró una salida plausible muy útil."

"¿Estás diciéndonos que está en Montañas Cuarzo?" espetó Zak hacia la encontrada facilidad.

"No. Es una teoría." le respondió ella, "Creo que Senza es lo suficientemente inteligente como para haberse movido a algún sitio más apartado. Pero al menos sabemos que ha estado allí, pongas como lo pongas."

"Entonces seguro que ha estado allí." medio preguntó Lon, esperanzado, "Esperemos que sí. ¿Teneis algo más?"

Fenzy miró a los lados, "Bueno... yo..."

Zak la miró con agresividad, "¿Qué? ¡Escúpelo!"

"Mientras el equipo de Silenna investigaba en el palacio, me colé en la habitación de Cloe, buscando alguna pista... y el problema no es que encontrara algo, es que no lo encontré." dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Fenzy no era tan dubitativa, ¿qué ocultaba? "Vereis, Cloe me contaba todo, pero ¿cuántas cosas no me contaba?"

"¿Le husmeaste en sus cosas?" le preguntó Kiet. La otra temió por cual sería su opinión al respecto.

Pero tenía una razón, "Temía por su seguridad, y pensé, ¿y si sabía algo que no me dijo por seguridad? Entonces busqué su diario..."

"Eso sería algo más propio de Zak que de tí, la verdad." interrumpió Lon.

De repente, Zak palideció, "Dime que lo encontraste."

"¿Tan malo sería que desapareciera?" le preguntó Silenna.

Entonces el rubio llamas vio la realidad ciegamente: nadie, ninguno de los seres de aquella sala le entendía. Cierto que lo intentaban, cierto que se esforzaban por ayudar, pero cierto que no iban por buen camino. No entendían que Cloe se había comido su vida y que ahora no podía vivir sin ella. Le dolía cada segundo que miraba hacia aquella sitia vacía, que esperaba ocupante. Se recordaba aquella regla tan siniestra: sólo se asegura la supervivencia de un individuo veinticuatro horas después del secuestro. Y había pasado un mes. UN MES. ¿No es eso demasiado? ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que estuviera viva? O... cuerda, al menos.

"Guardaba ahí todos sus recuerdos, todos sus sentimientos y sus debilidades." afirmó el Príncipe del Sol, "¿Sabes qué pasaría si ese demenciado lo encontrara? ¡La destrozaría! ¡Fastidiaría todo aquello por lo que hemos luchado! Sinceramente, no considero a Cloe lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar por sí misma contra ese."

"Zak, ¿por qué te empeñas en creer que no es fuerte? ¡Deja de decir eso!" exclamó Silenna, levantándose y golpeando la mesa con las manos, "Cloe es fuerte, ¡si quisiera lucharía por sí misma!"

Y el otro la imitó, aún más violento, "¿Entonces por qué narices crees que tengo miedo? Silenna, ¡ahora Senza tiene a Cloe y a todas sus debilidades juntas en el mismo cotarro! ¡Imagínate qué le puede pasar!"

"Quizás pueda defenderse y no sea tan débil como tú crees." ella bajó el tono para hacerse más contundente, "Y quizás salga viva de ésta si tienes un poco de fé. Así que deja de lloriquear y ponte las pilas, porque si tú, precisamente tú no ayudas, mucho me temo que desaparecerá para siempre."

Y ambos se sentaron, mientras un incómodo silencio hacía rotativas por la sala. Uno por parte de Silenna, que encajaba la idea de que se acababa de enfrentar a alguien por sí misma y que no había llorado en el intento. Por otra, Zak se sentía más interno en sus sentimientos que una muñeca Matrioska dentro de otra más grande. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Estaba quejándose de algo que aún no había pasado, y si pasaba, se debía enfrentar a ello de cara, no ahogarla con lágrimas. Ahora lo empezaba a ver con claridad. Y los demás empezaban a comprender el porqué Silenna había cambiado sus papeles con Zak.

"He recibido el soplo..." empezó Lon tranquilizado, "de que Senza tiene guardados grandes robots en el sótano de Drissa. Mañana iremos a investigarlos para ver si siguen allí y ver si ha pasado por allí. Es el único sitio por el que le merece la pena pasar..."

Cloe era un ser muy querido para todos. Hasta se llegaba a creer que Silenna estaba más unida a ella que Fenzy. Pero algo estaba claro: ésta peliazulada chica, de ojos como el cielo con niebla y la personalidad más brillante que un cristal había tocado cada vida con magia pura. Había cambiado cada palmo de sus amistades de una manera que ella encontraba negativa – porque siempre tendría miedo al cambio – y ahora ella podía ser la que estaba cambiando contra su propia voluntad. Silenna era más fuerte; Lon más abierto; Uriah algo más tranquilo; Kiet y Fenzy eran algo más sensibles y Zak era algo más... humano.

Y ahora les tocaba a ellos usar sus varitas para traerla a casa.

•

"¿Y bien?"

La chica estaba sentada en la cama, con un cuadernillo de tapa azulada en su regazo. Vio al chico que había entrado, con un reconocimiento que no estaba claro del todo. Le miraba a los ojos, a la nariz, al pelo, al cuello, a las manos. Buscaba algo que le hiciera recordar quién era aquel tipo. Cloe buscaba pistas sobre su pasado, pero sólo tenía una. Una que no le convencía en absoluto.

"No me veo diciendo cosas tan malas de la gente..." murmuró ella mirando al suelo, incómoda.

Si algo era seguro, era que se sentía mal, todo estaba mal, mal, mal. Era extraño sentarse en esa cama, se sentía fuera de lugar, cual pegatina en álbum equivocado. Y esa pegatina se sentía gastada. Ahora lo único que sentía era rabia, no podía relajarse. Estaba tranquila, pero no relajada. Sus músculos se sentían tensos, y quería moverse. No estaba donde debía, no actuaba como debía. Y seguía creyendo que le faltaba algo encima, y algo en la memoria. Todo aquello le hacía dudar.

"Cloe, no es tu culpa el hecho de no creerte a tí misma." le dijo Senza amablemente, "Pero corroboro todo lo que escribiste." abrió el diario, "¿Estás convencida?"

Cloe se mordió el labio, "Me siento... perdida. Sí, esa es la palabra." dijo, "Veo todos estos nombres y me evocan sentimientos que tengo miedo a sentir, pero en todos veo lo mismo: vacío. No veo nada: ni sus caras, sus voces, o los colores que visten. Tengo curiosidad por conocerlos y saber si esto es lo que debo sentir, lo que quiero sentir."

"En otras palabras, no te crees todo lo que pone aquí."

"Más bien." constestó ella.

Senza suspiró, y abandonó la habitación. Cloe le miró un segundo antes de irse y luego miró las paredes. Quería aire, necesitaba ver lo que vio hace un mes atrás. Quería saber que día era, qué podría hacer mañana, cómo era su cara. Extraña cosa, que el que Senza se fuera le aclaraba las ideas.

Se fijó en que no había nada a lo que mirar, por lo que se tumbó y miró al techo, perdida en una vorágine de cosas indescifrables. Se buscaba en medio de la nada. Se sentía como un fantasma sin pasado, algo inerte que no sabía que hacía allí. Sólo sabía algo, y era que Senza había mencionado algo de un viaje a alguna parte. Y sabía que iba a colaborar y que iba a encontrar su pasado.

Miró al diario y recordó que tenía imágenes que le serían útiles al día siguiente. Y sólo sabía que, aunque la decisión fuera nueva y repentina, iba a tomarla.

Porque llevaba meses leyendo ese diario y ya era hora de saber la verdad.

•

Aquel fue el día en el que Silenna distinguió el estar sola y el sentirse sola.

¿Cómo explicarlo? El estar solo daba paz y tranquilidad, te hacía pensar y reflexionar con plena tranquilidad. Había silencio a su alrededor y mucha paz. Se dejaba el mundo atrás tal y como lo conocías y podías descansar, o tenías esa sensación de quitarte un peso de encima que, durando poco, lo disfrutabas como nada. Mirabas el mundo con otra perspectiva y te fijabas en pequeños detalles. Todo era paz y calma...

La ruta hasta las Cataratas de Toyu era larga, pero no tediosa como se tiende a pensar. Silenna acariciaba la hierba con las puntas de los dedos y sonreía al sentir aquel cosquilleo de los filos. Notaba las flores cantándole al cielo y algún que otro saltamontes jugando en la tierra. Definitivamente, si el Cielo existía, debía parecerse a ésta estampa.

Pero... dentro de sus propias pieles, todo era diferente. Silenna andaba lentamente, con pasos pequeños e intentando mover el resto del cuerpo lo más mínimo. Lo único que movía era el cuello y las piernas, admirando la exageración de Fenzy al decir que aquel lugar era silencioso y fijándose en aquella luz anaranjada del ocaso invernal. Su vestido granate rozaba el suelo con ligeras gasas y la abertura que tenía le daba clase al vestido, sin mangas largas pero cortas y pedrería en la parte superior.

Había algo en la brisa de aquel día que le calentaba el alma. Como si el alma de Cloe descansara en los vientos de Herfredon. Y eso de que el alma de Cloe pululara por ahí sin estar ella materialmente presente le sacaba de quicio. Pero le gustaba el sentimiento de estar acompañada aún sin ser en persona. Y ahí se dio cuenta la rubia cenizas de que estaba más sola que una canica en un desierto.

Era bastante ilógico por su parte sentirse sola cuando notaba a Cloe a su lado, pero la echaba de menos. Cierto que tenía a Fenzy y a Uriah, pero no era lo mismo. Uriah era un chico y Fenzy no tenía tanto tiempo para ella. Silenna empezaba a entender a Zak, y se estrujaba los nervios por haberle echado aquella bronca cuando ella sentía el mismo vacío, o igual hasta más pequeño – no es lo mismo perder a una amiga que a una novia. La rubia no había llorado, pero aquel silencio no le había puesto barreras ni le entretenía. Sólo oía grillos y el rumor de las olas bajo el precipicio

Se acordó de ella más que nunca, y recordó que aún habiendo sido ayudada por ella en un pasado no muy lejano, ella no había hecho demasiado. Se arrepentía de ello, de no haber estado ahí para la chica. Entonces sus piernas cedieron, y cayó al suelo con las piernas en forma de W. Se cubrió la cara, sollozando leves lágrimas con miedo a no volverla a ver. ¿Era esto lo que Zak sentía día a día? ¿Ese sentimiento de que todos los órganos vitales se le iban a salir por la boca? Pues era horrible, sí, ¡nefasto! Se apartó el pelo de la cara, agarró tierra y se volvió a esconder, llorando algo más fuerte.

Mientras lloraba, la Princesa de las Estrellas notó algo en los dedos. Se apartó las manos de la cara muy poco a poco y vio una cosa que la hizo sonreír mientra se quitaba una lágrima con la otra mano. Un rekett, sin luz ni brillo lumínico, movía sus alitas puntiagudas y acariciaba de algún modo el dedo índice de la triste soberana. Las alas eran semitransparentes y azuladas, de dos capas y parecían de cristal.

"Supongo..." subió la mano y dejó que el bichillo volara hacia alguna parte, "que hay cosas por las que hay que pasar."

Rio unos segundos, contemplando el atardecer con ojos algo más vivaces y con el ánimo algo más compuesto. Se acordó de todo lo que sus antepasados le habrían dicho. Después de rellenarla cual pavo navideño a base de helados, le darían un par de palmaditas en la espalda y la dirían que todo acabaría bien.

Y sólo esperaba que pudiera mantener esa filosofía mañana en el viaje a Drissa.

•**fin del capítulo cuatro.•**

**En el siguiente capítulo, cosas buenas pasarán.**


End file.
